Nise-Koi
by Aesix
Summary: (False Love) The Sekiryuu Clan (Yakuza) was at odds with the one of the strongest of the remaining 72 "devil" gangs from Europe. If it went any longer, it may just end in mutual destruction. How to put an end to the war? Get the heirs, Issei the Red Dragon Emperor's Heir and Rias the Red Satan's Heir, to go out for the rest of their high school years. Nisekoi-inspired story. Harem.
1. Day One: How Does One Fake Love? Part I

_Hiya there, I'm Haze, Vorpal's counterpart. Just want to put something out before I start anything.  
_

 _The supernatural doesn't exist, at least not during this time period.  
Everyone in Issei's harem, except for Roseweisse (Maybe), Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, and Koneko, will be in their first year of High school. _

"Speaking"  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

[Spoilers (DxD & Nisekoi) Ahead, Read At Ur Own Risk]  
 _:-_ **H** _-:_

:|: Day One: How Does One Fake Love? Part I :|:

Issei, the apparent heir to the Sekiryuu Clan, dragged himself through his school's hallway. _Man, first day back from break started out the worst possible way!_ His yakuza "friends," not that he disliked them or anything, were rather clingy and drove him to school with their scary and scarred-filled faces. The only reason he wasn't as scared as the people who hid their faces, was because he was so damn used to their scary faces! And that's a lot of faces! He ruffled his already messy hair in frustration and pretended to be oblivious the stares and whispers.

It was rather hard with all the people around him doing it. He sighed again. There was nothing he could do. And he wouldn't try either. He only hoped that his teachers won't be suck-ups...

However, as awesome as that sounded, he only wanted a normal life. With that, he would strive to reach his best at school so he could go to his dream university, whatever it was... He sighed at the fact that even though that was his "dream," he couldn't remember the school he wanted to go to.

Bringing up his "dream," he absently thought of the strange lock that was always hidden within his shirt. _I still can't remember who that girl was..._ The lock was given to him was from some girl and the promised he made with her was also forgotten. _I can remember the most of words clearly, yet why can't I remember the girl?!_ He sighed again, making his way up the stairs.

He pulled out his locket and faintly admired it. _I wonder if that girl remembers me..._

Mid-step, Issei saw that a shadow covered him. Looking up, curiously, he was dazzled by pure black hair and two bouncy objects that were planted on the girl's chest. Her breast were a great feast to his eyes. The bright purple eyes widened with some emotion he wasn't sure of. _Panic?_ The bread, covered in strawberry-jam, from the smell and color, fell from her almost too cute face. It wasn't until he noticed that her legs weren't moving as if she were walking that he realized that she was falling.

 _-Falling on me._

" "Oomph." "

The girl quickly got up and walked away, leaving only a sentence as an apology. "Sorry, I got somewhere to be!"

Issei only muttered to himself, wiping away the gel from the girl's toast, in vain, as it only stuck to his hand. "Geez, that girl didn't even bother helping me up or anything!" He cupped between his legs. "Imagine what would happen if her knees hit 'home'!"

Issei paused for a bit, still a bit dazed. _But, what if..._ Issei drew up scenarios, rather perverse scenarios. "Eheheheh..." _If my hand fell 'accidently' upon her oppai-_

"-Yo Issei!" A blond male called out to the boy who was weirdly laughing, snapping Issei from his thoughts. "You got blood all over your face. You okay there?" Issei smiled gently.

If he could rely on anyone to have his back, it would be the pretty boy, Kiba Yuuto. "I'm fine, Kiba. Some of the 'blood' is jam. I just-" _Forget those scenarios, why would I even?_ He grew enraged, "A girl fell on me and ran away!" Even though, Issei called Yuuto by his last name, he was on good terms with the boy. It was only by an impulse that he called Yuuto by his last name. "Her toast even fell on me!" He began to tear the red jam from his face. He flinched all the while. It stuck to his hair and skin and it hurt to take it off.

Yuuto sweat-dropped and tried his best to honest while being nice. "I think all girls would do that if I was the yakuza heir." He pulled out a handkerchief from within the Kouh Academy's uniform vest and handed it to Issei.

Issei only grumbled in return, offended by the whole affair. " _Apparent_ heir..." Using the white handkerchief, he barely got the jam off.

"-Hyoudou-kun, are you okay?!" It was Argento Asia, his crush, and the most innocent person he has ever met, who dotted with him concern. _She's so beautiful..._ Her blond hair reached down to her lower back with a strand of hair angled up and back. Her green eyes always carried warm emotions, one just had to pause before looking at the angel.

"I'm fine, really-" He was going to argue more but he saw the proximity of their faces. He felt his face burn and his ears redden. _Whoa, she's so close... Maybe the injury wasn't all that bad!_

"Here let me put this Band-Aid on you." Asia, on her toes, closed the distance with the band-aid she pulled from nowhere and gently placed it over his nose. _If Asia put this on me, it'll heal in a minute!_ "There, all covered."

Time slowed for the both of them as they caught each other's eyes. Asia smiled gently as sparkles of cuteness filled Issei's vision.

 _Issei-kun..._

 _Asia-chan..._

Yuuto, all too aware of the situation, looked at his watch and sighed. "Hey, we better get a move on." It was only them three in the hallway.

" "R-Right." "

However as they were walking, Yuuto gave a nudge to Issei with an all-knowing smile. "Good for you."

Issei only muttered back, flustered, "Shut up!" _Damn you, pretty boy!_

 _:-_ **H** _-:_

Issei having only a few minutes left before class began, drifted in the memory of Asia's hand on his face and how close she was to him. He grinned all the while. _At this day wasn't all that bad..._

Without Issei's knowledge, the door clicked and the bell rang, signifying the beginning of the class. The teacher, often referred as the "mature beauty," walked in, pushing her glasses up. Standing by her desk, in front of the chalkboard, she got the attention of the class. "Okay, class! Today we got a transfer student." The rather young teacher pointed towards the door. "Come in, Amano-san."

A feminine voice responded, "Hai."

As she walked in, the boys and girls of the class stared in utter shock. _She's beautiful!_ Issei, however, had yet to wake from his daydream. "I'm Amano Yuuma. I'm half-European but, as you can see, I can perfectly speak Japanese, so don't be hesitant to talk to me. I look forward to meeting all of you." She tilted her head, knowing the effect she had, and smiled, cutely.

"W-Wooooooaaah!" The classmates yelled together, instantly dazzled by her beauty. "She's so cute!" "She's hot, dude!" "What is she? A model or something?" "I've never seen such a woman!"

The teacher, as if such reaction was normal, asked Yuuma to take a seat. "Why don't take an empty seat?" She pointed somewhere around... Issei. Nodding, Yuuma began to search for a seat.

 _Eh, what's all this noise about? Is it Masuda and Motohama again?_ Looking up from his seat near the back, he caught familiar black hair. _Isn't that..._ "Eh! It's you!"

Yuuma pointed at herself. "It's me?"

"You fell on me!" Issei accused her of falling on his baby-soft body. He got up from his desk and made his way to the front of the class. The classmates stared. _It's the yakuza guy! Oh no!_

"Eh? I wasn't trying to! It was on accident, geez!" Yuuma retorted, her beloved face twisted in a frown. Her huffed dignifiedly and looked away.

"You barbaric girl, you didn't even help me up or anything!" He was highly offended by that fact, and comically thrusted his hand at her direction, accusingly. He would help her up if it were the other way around.

"Who are you calling me 'Barbaric'?!" She yelled back, awfully embarrassed at such a name. "I said I was sorry!" The classmates in the background only watched with their full attention. _The new girl knows the yakuza guy?!_ It seemed that everyone thought they friendly and such banter was normal between them.

"Your bread and all its jam fell on me! It took forever to get off!" He retorted, remembering the stinging pain he felt as he tore off the sticky jam.

"So that's where it went..." Yuuma mumbled aloud, she was rather hungry at the fact she didn't get to finish it.

"That's all you got to say for yourself?" Issei deadpanned and just let the subject drop.

He began to move towards his desk when Yuuma responded. "Look... uh." Yuuma stopped and looked around, only to blush with how many people were looking at her. _God, this is so embarrassing!_ She also stopped at the fact she couldn't continue if she didn't know his name.

"Hyoudou-san..." A girl's voice whispered out to her.

She half-assed an excuse and hoped to let the whole situation to drop. "Look, Hyoudou-san, I'm sorry, I didn't have my watch or phone on me to see the time. I thought I would be late." Yuuma paused at her confession. The whole class was paying attention, the teacher wasn't excluded. She smiled inwards and let out a timid, and cute voice. "I didn't want it to be embarrassing... I-I... I'm sorry." However, in reality, she did have her phone on her. She was wanting for the **_call_**.

Issei blinked a few times as he took in the sound of her voice. He frowned at the fact that he looked like the bad guy. His reputation was probably falling lower than before. "It's fine, I was just surprised..."

"Okay how about this..." The teacher started.

 _-_ **H** _-_

The whole class was rearranged and near the front was Issei and Yuuma, next to each other. " "Eh?" "

"Hyoudou-kun, I'm counting on you to help Amano-kun." The homeroom teacher, Hihara Kyouko or Kyouko-sensei, as her students like to call her, cheerfully "asked" Issei to assist Amano on getting used to the school.

What Issei or Yuuma couldn't understand was why they were together after the spat they had.

[Lunch]

Issei was making his usual way to the tree near the old school building, when he was looking fondly at the bright sky. The clouds were mere waves as they moved slowly from his position on the ground. The tree before him was large, bushy and had plenty room for a group of friends to sit in shade. That was, if he had a group of friends...

He glanced up at a windowsill, tearing his gaze from the heavens. More often than not, Issei caught the eyes of one of the top beauties of Kouh Academy. _Beautiful..._ Gremory Rias was the name of that beauty. Her distant teal eyes had always caught his attention and her luscious crimson hair was so hypnotizing. She was only in her second year of high school yet she had such a big reputation. However, she doesn't talk too much to anyone but the second beauty of Kouh Academy. She turned away and another familiar face took her place.

A black haired woman named Himejima Akeno looked at him with curious eyes. And she was the second beauty of Kouh Academy. _This is the first time I've seen her this close._ Issei noticed her hair was held up with an orange ribbon in a bow. However, he did see why those two were the most beautiful woman in Kouh. And he mentally memorized them.

Akeno just smiled seeing the man. He wasn't ogling her, maybe perhaps a bit but she was beautiful, she knew. And he didn't seen to have the yakuza aura that people said he had. No, he seemed just like a normal boy. It reminded her of her best friend, Rias. Rias, Akeno knew, only wanted to live normally. _Perhaps if she did, maybe I wouldn't be alive._

Issei stood starstruck. What was with his luck today? He caught the eyes of Rias and Akeno. He wasn't sure how to feel besides curious. Issei always wondered why did she stop when he would stand, sometimes just to wait for her, and look back him. He was a nobody, unless counting his yakuza background. Even then, his looks, he would begrudgingly admit, was normal at best.

But even with that small moment, Issei felt at peace. It made him feel awfully funny in ways couldn't understand.

"Yo, Issei-kun, looking at Buchou as always." _Oh right, Kiba has 'Occult Research Club' with her... I'm so jealous! Stupid Handsome!_

But still he did wonder, what was all the staring about? "Hey, Kiba, why do you think she's always looking back?"

Yuuto, in return, only smiled and shook his head. He wasn't sure either. Or, at least, he didn't have enough evidence for the reason he thought it was. "I don't know, Issei. I don't know." Glancing at the windowsill, he caught the eyes of Akeno and nodded. Akeno, in turn, smiled, and took her leave.

"Aw, Kiba, I wish I could use the kitchen during lunch! I would serve everyone and no one would look at me weird!" Issei groaned as he laid back against the grass, in the shade of the tree. _And mayb get girls while I'm at it..._

"Issei-kun, when will I be able to taste your cooking?" Yuuto always did wonder how was Issei's godly cooking? At the same time, he was teasing Issei. There were already enough rumors of things Issei would never imagine. And wouldn't have since the Doujinshi that sold by the hundreds already have most of them covered. Across the world...

"Damn you, Kiba, you already have the cooking of girls waiting for you." He pointed somewhere behind the tennis courts where a line of girls with extra lunchboxes were blushing as they listen in on their conversation.

"...Did you hear that? Kiba-kun wants to taste Hyoudou!" "Oh! I don't think I've read that one!" "I've got it right here!"

"Eh?! What the fuck?!" Issei jumped from his favorite spot and shooed the fresh prince of Kouh away. "You bring too much commotion to my spot, I don't like it. Leave." _Where the fuck did they hear that?!_

Yuuto smiled, and added more fuel to the fire, "Ah come on, Issei-kun. I'm sure you taste good-"

"-No! Just, NO! Go, shoo to your fangirls!" Issei was sweating bullets. The last rumors had just died down! "I don't care if you don't have food! Get them from your followers!"

"But Issei-kun-"

"No!"

"Ise-"

"...Do you think Kiba has the pants in the relationship?"

 _:-_ **H** _-:_

* * *

Haze: _Vorpal dared me to make a story... I'm not losing the bet. Even though, he did dare to make a bet with me, he did help me make an awesome filled story with me, saying how I couldn't do it by myself. Tch, that guy, s.m.h... I'll show you!~  
Also, I'm a really, REALLY slow "writer," so please don't expect too big of an update or fast updates. With the bet on the edge, I will edit... a little... Maybe... lol_

 _Um... Did you like it? I know it's really similar to Nisekoi so far but I'm just doing introductions, and it was perfect how it was already laid out in the manga/anime.  
I know this was short but... I don't know, I'm a forgetful person..._

" _So until next time, please stay on your merry way!" (See, Vorpal, I can make one too! Lol)_

 _(Words: 2,743)_


	2. Day One: How Does One Fake Love? Part II

_Hiya There, I'm Haze._

 _I, err, messed up and posted the wrong thing, and then I went to sleep immediately. I forgot to double check if I posted the right thing... I'm that forgetful. So, uh, if you want to, you can reread Ch. 1..._

 **R** eview Responses:

 _SnickerSnack : Ah, how I like the idea, but I have a different idea... And Ravel as Haru was actually the kind of plan, so kudos for you. Riser is going be will that butler guy (Claude or something), in a way. As for the, dubbed, "head-scratcher," well, you'll see more into that, this chapter :D Also I'm trying to stray from Nisekoi because I can't make it too much like it._

 _Dragon of Dragons : Not quite... You'll see this chapter, besides I thought it was given in the summary... However, if I did do that, then it'll be too much like Nisekoi, or at least for me. _

_Ethan Lukkar : Well, luckily for you, and me, I had a lot of free time... I also had to remove the dot in your because it wouldn't show up, not really sure why..._

 _abbu1234 : I'm glad you like it. I did and will with the best of my abilities, ne? So here it is._

 _SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan : It will because this story isn't in the crossover section (I think that's how it works). It gets more DxD-y this chapter, I think? So uh, read on?_

 _the Composcreator : I'm a female by the way... But I will! As I said above, I had the wrong thing up. And yes, I put that up first chapter. I would have totally forgotten about it if you didn't point that out. Thanks!_

 _Euclid Akatosh : I love Nisekoi! And I'll take this everywhere! Nah, Idk where this story will go for an ending. But I know how I will get this story rolling!_

 _dragonrider66: ...Err, uh, sorry about being forgetful? Again, as I said above. ...Detail with the scenery... That's one of Vorpal's specialties (that lazy "butt-flip")... I'll try nonetheless! And nope, you aren't rude at all. I feel better that someone had taken the time to analyze my writing and tell me about it. So, I look forward your comments._

 _DraigTrueEmperor9: Well... I don't know if you're reading this or not but Rias was like the perfect choice for the replace of Chitoge... Doesn't mean she's be the main pair, I don't think there is one though-I dunno... Thanks for the luck, I'll need it! And everyone has their own opinions as you probably seen. As for "Lovely Angel," uh, I don't know what 'Vorpal' is doing nowadays... He says he's quite bored of, well, everything, so, uh, yea..._

* * *

 _: -_ **H** _\- :_

:|: Day One: How Does One Fake Love? Part II:|:

Issei sat through last period with a bored face. _Damn you, Handsome!_ Yuuto always took the teasing across the line. Issei shivered as he questioned Yuuto's sexuality. He always seems to turn down his fangirls and his teasing was starting to cross a certain line. _It's better if I don't think about it..._ He opened his eyes and looked up from his arms.

His bland-looking teacher droned on and on about Japanese language as Issei sat his chin on his arms, trying to not think about the 'embarrassing' lunch he just had. Although whatever lesson was rather complicated and obviously boring, Issei fully understood what the teacher was droning on about. _Urrrg... So boring! I'm Japanese, of course I know these things! He just trying to make me confused!_ He stole a glance at the girl besides him. The transfer student, Amano Yuuma, had her face twisted in confusion.

He got an idea. _Since we got off on the wrong foot and Kyouko-sensei did say I should help her if anything arose..._ Issei sighed and began to take notes. _Let's just hope she won't take this the wrong way._ If she did, well, he wouldn't be too offended by that, it happens too often for him to care any more...

...

With enough of the lesson taught, the teacher sat his desk, debating on what boring subject he should teach next. As the teacher did teacher-y things, the class had about a few minute to do basically whatever.

"Japanese on paper so much harder..." Yuuma mumbled to herself. Issei, who had heard her, looked at Yuuma, which did not go unnoticed by his other classmates, and tossed his journal on her desk. "What's this-"

"Just take my notes, you look like you'll need them." Issei looked away from her and gathered his things.

*Biiinnng! Biiiinnng! Biing!*

"I hope it helps." Issei left without a word and without her having to argue back.

[Issei]

Issei was making his way to the bathroom and realized he heard footsteps behind him. It was a familiar face that was behind him. "Yo Kiba, what'cha doing?"

Yuuto only made his way next to Issei and fisted his shoulder before he responded, "I came to remind you that you got cleaning duty."

"Ah, thanks for remind me, Kiba. I can always rely on you! Kyouko-sensei would've flipped if I forgot again."

They walked in silence for a few moments. It was the usual for them to be seen walking in silence at the end of the day. And no one had disturbed it thus far, nor wanted to. It was the Prince and "Dragon." However it was 'translate,' could be in multiple ways. Ex. "Prince-ss & the Dragon" or even just the most popular and the most non-popular boys.

At the end of the filling hallway, Issei held out his fist and waited for Kiba to meet him halfway.

Yuuto smiled at the gesture and returned it with his knuckle. "I got to go to club, Issei-kun." They both turned from each other and sent one last glance.

"Yea," Issei frowned slightly. _You always do..._ "I'll see ya later!" They parted, jogging in opposite directions.

[Class]

Yuuma looked at the journal with a blank face. _I've never had someone help me before..._ "Thanks..." She whispered to herself and too gathered her things. She was about to take out her phone when she remembered she said she didn't have it. At that, she frowned slightly and looked at the people surrounding her. _Eh?_

"Amano-san, how did you get your hair to get like that?" "Amano-san, do you want to go to a pastry shop with us?" "Amano-san, do you h-have a b-b-"

"Is Hyoudou-san your boyfriend?"

"...N-No. I only just met Hyoudou-san." Yuuma blushed at the thought of dating someone and quickly rushed to answer the few questions she could hear. "Ano, I'm not dating any right now. And I don't think I can go. And, eto, my hair has always been like this..." With all the attention, she hesitantly forced her way out the chattered-filled room and barely left before saying, "Sensei, I'm going to the bathroom!" Without affirmation, Yuuma started her way towards anywhere but the restroom.

Looking at her worriedly was Asia. _Issei-kun, seemed to be friends with Anamo-san. I hope she had a good first day._ She was gathered her own things when Kiyruu Aika came up to her.

"You worried you might have competition?" Aika was Asia's best friend who, more often than not, pushed Asia to get closer to her crush.

Asia blushed at the accusation and waved her hands out. "N-No no. It's just Anano-san looked really nervous, I guess." She got up and waited for Aika to gather her things. "Do you want to go to the pastry shop again?" Asia timidly asked Aika.

"Ne ne, where does all that food go?" Aika poked at her stomach, Asia blushed pushing her hands away. "You're not even that good at working out." She pointed out, somewhat literally. "But yeah, I'll go. Just don't get fat on me, ne?"

Asia smiled brightly, despite all the teasing. "I won't." Side by side, they started for the door.

"...So when are you and 'Issei-kun' going to, well, you know..." Aika started until Asia covered her mouth her face beet red.

[Yuuma]

Going in the opposite direction of the restroom, she went down a familiar path. _Hey, isn't this the place where I met that guy, Hyoudou, right?_ "Hmm? What's this?" Something shiny had caught her eyes. She cautiously walked over to the lock and remembered it being in the hands of the brown haired boy when he was walked up the stairs. She picked it up and observed it. "Wonder if he's looking for it."

*Vvrrrr*

Her purse vibrated and alerted Yuuma who had taken a defensive stance. "Oh..." _It's just my phone..._ She looked around and knew she couldn't pick up the phone right where people could see her. She sighed and sped walked, unsure of where she was really going. All she knew was that she needed to get away from everyone.

Yuuto, from over a corner, sneaked a look. _She lied to Issei-kun?_ Even at his distance, he heard the vibrations of what clearly was a phone that she said she didn't have. _...She spells trouble..._ He bit his lip. He was stuck in choosing between his club or protecting his friend. While he could be wrong and his choice may not be justify, he had a feeling something would go wrong. However, what if he to be were wrong? There were times where he was and looked awfully paranoid.

He sighed and whispered to himself, "I'm sorry, Issei-kun." He couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to him. But, he couldn't miss a day of 'club.'

"...Please, don't take him too, God..." He walked off, his mind surrounded in various scenarios and memories. "...You can't do that..." He blinked off his tears and walked on towards the old school building.

[Yuuma]

"Finally, I'm all alone..." Yuuma hid behind the gymnasium and looked in every direction before she pulled out her phone. Instead of a missed called, she got a text message.

*Vvrrrr*

"...Another one?" She looked at first one.

.

« **INBOX** :  
 **SENDER** : DOHNASEEK:

Ur target's pic will be in the following message.  
U have 2 weeks to complete this mission.  
Don't Fail Me Now. Ur family's waiting at home.  
So hurry back and get rid of:

" **Hyoudou Issei the Red Dragon Emperor's Heir**."

 **END** »

.

"...H-Hyoudou-san?"

She scrolled down to the next message. It was Issei smiling, innocently. He was seated beneath some shade and looking rather serene. Behind him, she faintly recognized, was the old school building and a rather large tree.

She bit her lip, a small blush formed on her face. This was her last mission before she was set free of her duties as the assassin, "Raynare." She began to ponder how many has she kill ever since she started? _Hundreds? Thousands, even?_ "Do I... I even deserve going back to them?" To the family, Dohnaseek mentioned in his message, did she deserve such a life?

She sighed at her thoughts and pushed away for another day. _Hyoudou-san..._ She pulled out the lock from her pocket and steeled herself. After all, she wasn't too good at talking with people. Much less asking them for help.

Her plan was to find him, return his necklace and ask for him to show her around. _Simple..._ "If only it were really that way..." After her "date," she would kill him. _Hopefully..._

If she was lucky, she might be able to find him. She pocketed her phone and turned around the corner. "Alright, where should I start-"

" " _Oomph_!" "

 _Speak of the 'devil'..._ Yuuma dropped the lock she was unintentionally fidgeting with her hands and it landed on the chest of a certain brown-haired boy.

Issei simply laughed at the mishap. "What your excuse this time, eh?" He was kidding but it seemed that Yuuma didn't catch on to it.

"I-I was, uh, going give that," the blushing girl, who was still on the ground, pointed at the necklace, "back to you, and err..." She poked her pointer fingers together and kept looking up and down.

"I was joking..." Issei dusted himself off as he got up. He struck a hand out. In return, Yuuma just stared at it, somewhat apprehensive. "Just take it, I'm helping you up."

Slowly, Yuuma let her hand rise. "...Thank you."

"It was nothing. Thanks for finding this for me. I was so worried..." With his hands, Issei began to wipe invisible muck off his precious belonging. After, he simply put it on and around his neck.

Yuuma steeled herself before she spoke, "I-I just happen to see it, and uh-"

"No, really, this is really important to me, if you need anything," Yuuma blushed as Issei took her hands into his. "Please tell me."

"C-Can you, ano, let go…" Issei blushed after he realized what he had done.

"S-Sorry!" He gave her space and blushed.

"Ano," She looked down. _Was this the feeling that girls feel in the movies, when they ask out their crush?_ "Could you show me around some day?"

"Eh?" Issei was surprised. _But a request is a request, nonetheless._ "S-Sure, is Sunday fine?"

 _Only three days? ...Please forgive me..._ She took in his face. He was smiling without a care. She stood there with her head down and her expression unseen. Though somewhat envious of him. _I'm sorry, but I mustn't fail..._

[A Large Traditional Japanese Home]

Issei sighed in relief as he took his shoes off. _At least the gang isn't here... Wonder what's making everyone so busy-"_

Multiple scarred figures popped out from behind paper-thin door. "Welcome back, Bocchan!" _I spoke too soon..._

"Yea yea..." He slowly looked up with a bored expression.

A gruff man, often called Aniki, with a multitude of scar that spoke of his battles, stood, and just remembered to tell his young master something. "Oh and Bocchan (1), Oyabun (2) said go meet with him!"

Issei sighed, was his father going to continue with trying to convince him in becoming the 'non-apparent heir?' "Yeah, thanks for relaying the messaging. I'll go."

*BOOM!*

The front door, behind Issei, suddenly slammed/slid open. "Aniki! We underestimated them!" The one who said this was carrying a groaning and injured man.

Aniki ran to a door and let it open, his face worried though it looked angry with the scars. Quickly he went in action. "Here put him in here."

Even though Issei hated the idea of joining the yakuza, he hated it more when they got hurt. Sure they were loud, rough and such, but they were his "friends." Why would he want to see them in such state? However, at the same time, he didn't want them to hurt the other "team." In fact, Issei didn't want anyone to get hurt. There was no reason but pride? _Pride should cost lives..._

"Hey, is he going to be alright?" Issei couldn't help but ask.

"That's our Bocchan!" Issei simply ignored the crowd behind him.

"He's going to be fine, he was already sick. What was he thinking fighting in his condition?" A few members went to check on him. Issei sighed, all he could do for them was make food, although tasty, it wasn't much use to them.

He sighed again for like... _the tenth time this day?_ He dumbly dropped his backpack and changed into a black kimono with an intricate brown line design. He slowly tied the dry-wood brown sash around his waist. He shivered slightly, as newly put-on clothing were always rather cold.

"Wonder what Tou-san wanted..."

 _-_ **H** _-_

He finally got to large door that was guarded by two men. The two men brightened at the sight of the beloved young master. "Yo, what sounds good for dinner?"

" "Anything from Bocchan is Great!" " They exclaimed at the thought of Issei cooking, even though he did it twice a day, every day... Leading Issei to let a droplet of sweat fall from his face.

"Right," He said as they opened the door for him. "I'll see ya at dinner."

...

Seated, with his legs crisscrossed, behind a low table, Hyoudou Masaru, or the Sekiryuutei, had his eyes closed, patiently and too was clothed in a kimono similar to Issei's.

"You're getting married," was simply said by his father.

...It took Issei a few moments to take in what his father said. After a few moments, he made a blank face and said, "Okay."

In turn, the father fell from his position. Getting up slightly, he threw a finger at Issei, "Hey, you're supposed to be surprised and yell at me!"

Issei only deadpanned at his childish father. "You joke too much, seriously. I was prepared to do... I don't even know."

"Okay, okay, enough joking fine." Issei's father presence suddenly changed where even Issei knew he was being serious. This made Issei follow in suit, even copying his stance of crossing his legs. "...How do you feel about ...dating?"

 _All that seriousness for, THAT?! "_ Eh? What do you mean?!" Issei fell back from his position.

 _Oh so "dating" gets him ruffled up._ "Oh so you have a girlfriend, eh?" He smiled teasingly.

"N-N-No! It's not that, it's just..."

Again, he felt that overwhelming aura coming from his father. "You that new gang on the block?" At that, Issei nodded, stiffly. _Are they going to endanger everything?_ "Well, it just so happens that I'm good friends with the leader. And hope to end the war by saying..." The aura Issei's father tried his best to keep up, failed and disappeared. "Uh..."

Issei stared at his father with a piercing gaze, suspicious. "Get on with it."

"Urk!" Masaru flinched, harshly. "Saying... you and... Oh I forgot to mention that 'good' friend of mine also has a daughter around your age..." Masaru paused nervous at his son's reaction if he continued.

"So?" Issei at that moment glaring down at his father.

And it was at that moment, Masaru knew he had fucked up. "Well, I said... you two... were..." Masaru was stalling and the both of them knew.

"Were what?" Issei was starting to piece the puzzle but he wasn't quite 'finish.' After all, all this could be something entirely else if it was related with the yakuza.

"Uh... were ...dating?" Masaru tightly shut his eyes and covered his face.

Issei deadpanned. _Was he really going to take his joke that far?!_ "If that's all you're going to tell me, then I'll just leave." With that, Issei got up and sighed. _When am I going to get a break?_

"No! Wait, Issei, I'm not kidding, seriously." Issei only blankly looked at him. It was kind of hard to take him serious if he was laying on the floor. "I need you two to fake liking each other until you leave high school... Hey, Issei where are you going?!"

"What, I'm just leaving?" Issei had enough of... well, quite everything. "Aren't you-"

A feminine voice interrupted him. "Akeno! H-Hey! Don't poke me there!" Issei ruffled his eyebrows. _I haven't heard this voice before..._

"Then get moving, go on." _Or that one... but, "Akeno?"_

"Don't be so pushy, geez!" A girl with red hair opened a door and realized that the two people before her had heard her. Slowly, a blush crept up her face. "Eto..."

"Eh?" Issei stared at the beautiful woman before him. It was... "Gremory-senpai?!" He simply stared at her. She was in a breathtaking crimson kimono covered in various designs of flowers and was tied by a simple obi of the color black. Yet all the obi seem to do was emphasize her busty chest. The kimono purely contrasted with color her enchanting teal eyes. "B-Beautiful..."

"Come on, Bucho, your blocking the entrance. Let me get a look." The other voice from before, or the "Akeno," spoke from behind Rias. Slowly Rias moved out the way and stood like she was out of place.

"Oh this is what Hyoudou-san looks like at home." Akeno presented herself in a similar outfit though Rias' crimson was replaced with white and the obi was red instead. Nonetheless, Issei could've swore that her breast were large than Rias'. And she looked as beautiful as Rias.

"H-Himejima-senpai?!" He looked between the two females and his father. He let out a breath of exasperation and threw his hands up. "I don't get what's going on!"

His father only sighed. _It seems he inherited my denseness..._ "It means... from this day forward, you and Gremory-san here, will be dating."

"Eh... EHHHH?!" Issei shortly had his brain melt at the thought. "B-But, I don't really 'like' Gremory-senpai. I-I mean! I don't mean to offend you 'cause you are really beautiful."

Rias blushed slightly. "It's fine."

Akeno looked at her president, and smiled inwardly, "Ara ara, Bucho... he turned you down..." Issei couldn't hear her but Rias certainly did.

"Akeno! He-I..." Rias sighed and looked the other way, her blush darker.

"It doesn't have to be real, you just have to fake it together. Gremory-san already agreed to it." Masaru gently waved his hand toward the girl. "You don't have to kiss or anything, all you gotta do is make it convincing. Go on a few dates, that'll be enough."

"...B-But! I don't even know how fake love!"

 _:-_ **H** _-:_

* * *

 **Haze** : _Oh and just note, Nisekoi does have a rather dark side, but isn't really indulged in the anime/manga. I'm not saying that I will put massive gore or anything but I'll do something with it as you've seen thus far, at least "gang-wise." Besides, that's Vorpal's thing, lol. The anime actually uses the gang "stuff" as comic relief, for the most part, or to push a pairing._

 _I'm not sure if I should kill off Yuuma or not... I may or may not; either choice has an equally pleasant direction...  
As for Yuuma's/Raynare's personality, let's just say she has a "switch," and won't stay as is..._

 _(1) = Young Master/Heir  
(2) = Yakuza Head, I believe. You know what's funny? Raku's father's name (From Nisekoi) is "Issei." Just some trivia..._

 _As to why that "new" gang wasn't always there will be explained later..._

 _Also note: "Episodes" (not that I'm follow either anime/manga fully) are about two chapters long, if all goes well.  
It took me a long while (in two days, at least) to get this done, but I did it :D_

" _Till next time, please stay on your merry way!"_

 _(Words: 3,966)_

 _"And no, Rias isn't in love with Issei_ _ **yet** ,_

 _She's more intrigued and sees herself in Issei."_

« **...On Next Episode...** »

" _Uh, Hey 'Vorpal!' Help Me With Them Titles!" -Me_

 _'Vorpal' is so mean! I'll quote him,  
"...Go away..."_

« **...** **A Phenex's Envy** **...** »

"I won't stop bothering you, I ain't kidding!" -Me


	3. Day Two: Transit: Part I

Hiya There, I'm Haze.

 _The story's impression changes so quickly... From hearty (kinda) to a rather sad feeling. Get over it~ Lol._

 **R** eview Responses:

LaughingStalk: _Glad to make you laugh :D Lol, so true! I try my best to make some humor (kinda, lol)! "well, don't I got a [plan] for you!" (animated batman movie reference, dunno remember which one though, :P). I'm not too sure what you're saying either, cuz I can't see you over that big screen of yours~ Lol. I like "lols"..._

Ethan Lukkar: _...Here you go?_

abbu1234: _Nah, Rias doesn't like Issei, it more like Rias sees herself in Issei as she can relate to him. Also, I've hinted that she isn't very talkative and is rather conscious of her reputation like in the anime, somewhat. Is this update soon enough? I hope it is..._

dragonrider66: _You got a problem, bruh? Lol, kidding. I dunno I just thought my interaction with 'Vorpal' was funny... I thought it was cool and would let you readers know. You saying that, it makes me want to do the opposite. Dunno why, but that's how I've always been. And to be honest, I don't think Rias was the perfect replacement. It just made better sense with what I was doing. Well, Tsugumi is going to be replaced by Xenovia. They both have blue hair and are rather skillful in weapons. If you mean "Marika," then Irina cuz, well, they're both childhood friends with their crush in their respective anime. Was this soon enough?_

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: _As I said to the review atop this one, I tend to bend towards the opposite of what other people want/say. I dunno why. Either way, I still don't know what I should do, I'm leaning more towards "keeping her" 'cuz 'Vorpal' said so... But I hope you'll like what I'll do anyway._

* * *

:|: Day Two: A Phenex's Envy: Part I :|:

/:| _-_ **H** _-_ |:\

[-Friday-]

*Vrrr! Vrrrr! Vrrr!*

 **«** **INBOX** :  
 **SENDER** : DOHNASEEK:

Get rid of:  
" _Hyoudou Issei the Red Dragon Emperor's Heir._ "

2 days till Sunday

 **END** **»**

Amano "Raynare" Yuuma awoke from the vibrations and noises from her phone from a not-so-random message, which would come everyday. She didn't bother looking at the screen, she already knew what today was and how many more days till the faithful Sunday. She didn't need the stupid piece of technology to remind her. _Stupid Dohnaseek. Sending these stupid messages just to wake me... I still have, like, an hour to get ready, geez!_

"...Yaaaa~" She barely was able to cover her mouth as she tiredly stretched and yawned.

Her dreams were the only reminder she needed.

She crawled out her pitch-black bed with glowing amethyst highlights and a purple screen hanging from the four poles at the corners of her bed. Yet her overpopulated bed, from various cute plushies and pillows, was an exact contrast to her empty white walls, her almost-empty and plain desk and her almost empty drawer with bare necessities for school and life.

Atop her white dryer, a small room near the bathroom, were the clothes she wore the day before. She couldn't afford to waste money on extra clothing for a school she won't see in three days. She harshly sighed at the cold air hitting her skin as she removed her see-through black nightie and her under-clothing articles.

She shivered as her feet touched the cold metal of the white tub that could be used for showering or bathing. She always showered in the morning and bathed after a bland take-out from some shop.

As she bent down, also bending her knees, clinching her teeth together, she bitterly waited for the freezing water to come rushing down upon her as she slowly pulled at the water-controlling nub. She couldn't afford warm water either. She wasn't supposed to have luxuries. She really deserve them either...

Her dream didn't help her think otherwise either...

She stood in the cold rain, trying her best to stop her shivering. After moments of just standing, she took a sample of shampoo from the out-of-place pink dispenser. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her hair that hung limbless from over her left shoulder, like a pet or as if her hand were a brush. After finishing that typical ordeal, she lifted her head directly towards the offending faucet's water flow. Her hair slowly removed itself from her back and down with the flow of water. She puffed out her breast, disrupting the flow of water, causing her shiver to come back at full force.

 _...This is the last one, right?_

She began to remember the day before. As she did, she moved her black tendrils over right should and began to fondly pet it and remove the leftover shampoo.

... _My hair is... pretty?_ But she knew she did the barest to condition it.

She dropped her night-queen tresses, in favor for the green soap bar.

...A boyfriend, huh...?

She has never been to a normal and open school, her mission's victim usually was in some refined private school. Having people comment on her faraway, she was far more used to but not so up close, nor so quickly. She has had people come up to her like yesterday but they were usually far more condescending, less in size and... different yet not this school's population.

She rubbed the slippery object over her light body in both weight and color. She looked small for her size with her plump breast taking up most of her chest and her frame thin yet still healthy. Taking the soap in the other hand, she slipped it to her back and around her butt, which she knew may as well rival her chest, though not out of size, then down to her feet.

She wasn't too fond of seducing...

She sighed, waiting for the water to remove the soap over her soft skin, even though it should be harden like an expert fighter.

...

Yuuma stridden into her room, uncaringly of her lack of clothing, with her school uniform in her arms, only bothering to stop at her mundane hardwood dresser. She let out a soft yawn, her hand cutely covering her mouth. "Yaaa~" She looked at her clothing and fondly got lost in her thoughts and memories.

Her mother, Kalawarner, had bought her rather suggestive articles of clothing "that should be never seen unless in bath," she said through her letter. However, her shirts, pants and other visible clothing at a glance were acceptable and she wouldn't deny the feeling of endless love and joy as she unwrapped the gift that she just happened to see lying in her mail cubby, two days ago. She even started crying happily, as she read the letter and felt her hand shake with shutters.

She loved them, both her family and her gift. "...I hope you like them..." The letter said near the end. It also made it apparent that they, her family, didn't know what she was doing on her "travels." She knew she would feel sick they knew.

 _Her dream didn't help either._

She frowned as she chose a vibrant yet dark lacy bra and a matching "piece" of clothing for her lower body and made her way towards her bed. She dropped her white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, her magenta skirt with a white lining at the lower edge, her black ribbon, black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset. It was already so much work to put it on. And she only wore it once! She sighed with a childish exaggeration.

She bent over; one hand steadyed her body by holding onto the bed, since she has learned, through experience, that she was awfully clumsy in the morning (explaining part of why she felt on Issei), her other hand slipped her lower undergarment slowly, under her knee. She whipped her barely wet hair onto her back and put her legs together, holding the thin purple undergarment.

She then switched hands, leading the "cloth" to slip around her other slender leg.

Afterwards she glared at her bra. She could only hope it would be cooperative as she cupped it under, up, and around her breast. Finishing that, she held one arm underneath it to whole it place for her other hand was occupied in trying to get the two end of the upper undergarment in her palm.

She removed her arm from under her bosom and used the hand to try and connect the ends along with the other hand. "Yatta!" She cheered with no one. "R-Right, I'm alone..."

She got it to click and released her hold on the offending object and that also released pressure on her chest, though not much. Thus jumped in success and joy. _My morning was getting better already!_

 _Now just for the other clothing..._ She deadpanned, and then simply turned to the other bothersome clothing. _I hate school..._

...

She made her way to her desk where two journals laid. She smiled, slightly and bitterly. She picked them up swiftly and shoved them into her backpack. "...Life, right?" She said to no one, this time intentionally.

[Issei]

*Brrring! Brrrring! Brrring!*

Hyoudou Issei woke up and grunted, silencing his out-of-age alarm clock. It was going to be the same old repetitive routine: Take a quick morning shower/bath, depending on how he felt, then go and brush his teeth, make a massive breakfast with his utmost abilities and walk to school _alone_. It was almost sad how ordinary his morning was.

But, that's not how it went.

He got out the bathroom, expecting his yakuza friends to be waiting in the large dinner room when he made his way into the room. However, all he was faced with were empty tables.

 _Maybe-_

"Oooohh! Bocchan really did go and get himself a girlfriend!" An excited voice shouted from some place near the entrance of the house. "That's our budding Bocchan!" "Yeah!"

 _Get myself a girlfriend..._ The images from last night hit him at full. _What's Senpai doing here?_ He knew the only reason why she bothered to come was the lie his father told and that she didn't want the 'war' to end in mutual destruction. Neither did Issei. He couldn't do that to his friends and the people who raised him, when his father wasn't around.

He couldn't do that for he didn't want to ruin the face that would frown in sadness if the war ended in a tragic way. He couldn't ruin either seniors' face.

He sighed, and sneaked a peek.

All around the timid redheaded girl and the black-headed girl besides her was Issei's 'friends.'

Rias was smiling awkwardly and found the bunch that surrounded her to, well, much unlike the rumors. She too understood the meaning of failure for both sides. She didn't want that.

At least the person she was somewhat forced to be with wasn't like the guy who, more often than not, tries to rub himself against her. Rias hid a shutter and look to her female companion. Akeno simply smiled, which hid her unease well, at everyone and waved lightly. She was more accustomed to this sort of attention, not that she liked it any more than Rias did. Akeno made up for Rias' shyness and had a welcoming aura. However, she, too, didn't speak more than was needed, only if it was Rias' other 'friends.'

 _Please hang on for a few more moments!_ Issei turned from the door and sprinted towards the kitchen. Opening through cabinets and refrigerators, he got all the necessities for his dish. He smiled, as he got ready to prepare his dish with his signature apron and chef hat. He was ready to impress his seniors!

...

He ran back to the entrance of his house. "Yo, everyone! I'm made breakfast!" Everyone's head turned to the brown-haired boy. He smiled awkwardly at the two females, internally apologizing to the girls.

"Bocchan! Why didn't you tell us you knew such beautiful woman?!" They turned to him with pride at his sudden 'growth.' They were even crying! _That's our Bocchan!_

He deadpanned, moving away from the opening called a doorway. "You'll scare them away. Nevermind that, wait at the tables." At that, the men slowly made their way to the dining room.

The last member was the one of the senior members of clan. "Remember Bocchan; always have pro-tech-tion."He whispered to Issei with a smirk as he slipped something into Issei's hand. Slowly and cautiously, he opened his hands.

"Dirty old man!" He chucked the wrapped condom at the man, only to miss and hitting a rather tough-looking man. The man glared angrily everywhere, looking for whoever threw it. See that the man landed on himself, Issei pointed to some other yakuza member, knowing that that man wouldn't dare hurt him. Well, unless one counted training... However, that action of him accusing someone else caused a full out brawl between the men. Issei only sighed at the sight before turning back to the girls.

He scratched at the back of his head with slight embarrassment. "Sorry you had to see that, Gremory-senpai, and Himejima-senpai."

Rias looked at the men behind him and said, "It's fine."

Akeno, on the other hand, responded a bit making Issei feel less awkward. "Ara ara, Hyoudou-san seems to have quite the lively bunch."

At that, he laughed lightly before ushering them in. "Come on in." He paused before asking, "Have you two ate anything yet?"

Akeno responded for them both as Rias was still taking off her shoes silently and for some reason really slowly. "No, we usually eat in the old-school building, together."

Issei nodded, wondering why they didn't eat at home but didn't dwell on it. "Do you... want to eat here? My cooking is fine at best. But the bunch over there," he pointed a thumb to the brawling men, "always exaggerates my cooking." Akeno looked at her companion; there really wasn't a reason to turn him down. "I-I mean you don't have to eat it, you could just wait over in the living room." At that he opened a room filled with a TV and various movies, games and game systems.

Rias looked at the room. It reminded her of something she'd rather forget. After a few moments, she finally responded, looking curious. "What are you making?"

Issei smirked; he couldn't wait to see their faces of delight! "It's a secret."

Akeno walked up to Issei and whispered into his ear. Issei blushed with how close she was to him, so suddenly, and after he realize he was almost shamelessly staring at the girl's breast. "Please forgive Rias, she's rather entranced by the sight of an old-age Japanese manor."

After calming himself down, he went back to the words Akeno had said. It made him curious and made him sneak a peek at the teal eyed girl from the corners of his eyes.

She was magnificently admiring his home as her brilliant crimson hair swayed with her every turn and her radiant eyes surveyed the around with what seemed to be glee. It was as if she were the lone yet beautiful tree atop a hill overlooking the vast and luscious terrain, in the framed painting. He watched as she tantalizingly drew her fingers across the paper-covered walls and around the edges of a painting of a sakura tree. Her fingers stopped at the black inkling of a signature. 'Hyoudou,' it said.

He gulped as she caught his eyes. However, as it was the usual for him to catch her eyes, he felt... strange. Whether if it were good or bad, he couldn't tell. "Who painted this tree?"

He awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment only guys could get in front of girls. "When I was younger, painting was a good past time and preferred over the alternative. T-That picture is one of my best."

Akeno smiled, gracefully and tapped the reddening cheek lightly. "Ara ara, Hyoudou-san seems to have a lot of talent."

Issei in turn just changed the subject, "If you want, you can wait over in the living room since the dining room is full with idiots. I'll get the food." Before they could say anything, Issei left the room.

"Akeno, do you..." Rias paused herself and looked at her hands. Her vision flashed with blood. "Do you think it'll really end? _All_ of them?" She let her hands fall to her sides.

Akeno went silent for a moment before she responded, solemnly. "We can only hope, but it hasn't been so easy on us. Perhaps, it only postponed them, or pushed them closer. I don't know, sorry," Akeno offered.

Rias, in return, only nodded and took a seat on a simple-blue cushion chair, near a coffee table that was littered by various magazines. Akeno sat down silently, adjacent to the table.

After long moments of silence, Rias sighed silently at the serious and distressing air and tried to lift both of their spirits. "...I wonder, does he make good tea?"

Akeno smiled, slightly and nodded, exactly knowing what she wanted. "I too wonder. Wait-do you smell that?" Rias nodded and they both looked to the opening door.

Issei only smiled, as his hands were occupied with two plates. Atop those plates was a basic-looking crepe when compared to a grand chief's cooking.

The crepe itself made from whisked eggs and all-purpose flour and was thicker than the usual crepe. However, over the golden-brown soft dough, was a zigzag of chocolate syrup and a faint sprinkling of powdered sugar. In the cone shaped dessert, was splint strawberry, void of their green leaves. They looked very fresh with a hint of shine on the cover along with the pure white whip-cream.

"I hope you like my crepe." Issei passed them each a plate, a knife and a spoon from his apron's pockets to them at the same time, and them. "So, uh..." The rich and prideful aura disappeared from him, which left him in a nervous state. "Uh, what do you want to drink? I don't have normal tea but I have milk tea if you want it."

Akeno and Rias stared at the awesomely smelling cuisine. They replied simultaneously, "We'll have the milk tea then."

"Is warm tea fine with you both?" They nodded, dazzled by the lovely aroma rather than the look of the crepe. "Ah, I'll go get them." He rushed out the room, not wanting to disappoint his seniors.

"Itadakimasu!"

They looked at each other before cutting the crepe near the bottom. Enchanted, they watched chocolate ooze from the cut. "Rias, he's pretty humble." Rias only dumbly nodded before taking the spoon and gently scooping up the chocolate and dough and lifting it to her mouth with the upmost manners of a princess. Her lips parted slowly as she stole a breath in and blew out gently, cooling the wonderful smelling dessert.

As she let the food enter her mouth, Akeno watch deviously. Closing her mouth over the spoon, she let the crepe fall the spoon and upon her awaiting tongue.

"!-Mmm~" Rias' cheeks redden and her body felt warmth like never before. The dissolving dough balanced out with the divine chocolate. The chocolate was elegantly minty with a hint of strawberry and, based the smooth texture, whip cream. "Akeno, it's really good!" Akeno smiled at the shy and Japanese-culture-loving girl who began eating with graceful vigor.

"Then _kohai_ must be that good for you to exclaim such. Ufufufu!" She laughed as she, with the same elegance as Rias, sliced the golden-brown crepe. She then moved the piece to her lips and into her mouth with a spoon. She almost shuttered as she hummed in delight. "Mmm~" She felt like she was drowning in such warmth she couldn't help but dreamily sigh out in enchantment. "Hyoudou-kun," She barely realized she changed her way of calling him before she continued, unaffected, yet affected by his very cooking, "is a very fine chief."

Rias nodded taking a strawberry, covered in whip-cream whiteness. "You should try a strawberry. I think he makes his own whip cream."

"It's like a cake rather than a crepe." Akeno commented, following Rias' advice of tasting a strawberry.

They slowly turned towards the door as they unknowingly had cream and/or chocolate markings around their mouth.

"Eto..." Issei paused at the sight of his dearly loved seniors. They were rather cute with the mess around their enchanting lips and their delighted expressions. "I have your tea, if you want it now..." Issei awkwardly made his way towards the low coffee table, placing the cups atop a Japanese coaster.

"Hyoudou-kun, y-your food, is really good." Akeno spoke, almost dizzyingly.

Rias nodded, and, unlike her usual self, smiled as she spoke, blissfully. "I've never had something like this. It's really good, thank you for the food."

"Ah, I guess, your welcome?" Issei wasn't sure really how to respond to the unbelievable girl. "I just really wanted to surprise you and let you down." He shrugged and blushed as he remembered the cream on their faces. "Ano, you have some cream on your face, Gremory-senpai," he passed a napkin to Rias, "Himejima-senpai," and then another to Akeno.

He left to get his own meal. "Please, if you want more or something else drink, do tell, ne?" He walked off, but this time he felt proud at himself.

 _Yosh! ...And there is no way in Hell, I'm going to let charming Handsome have some!_ He laughed at the imagery sight of Yuuto under his foot _Die! You insolent fool! Die! Mwhaha!_ Issei smiled at his thoughts. He would never do that but it wouldn't hurt to have such thoughts especially if it was against the lady-killer.

 _...Hmm, should I make lunch for all of us? ...Except for Kiba of course!_

[Living Room]

Rias blew at the steaming cup, filled with a tea of a texture with a likeness to coffee. "This is milk tea..." She watched the white foam swirl every time she blew at the liquid. _It looks like coffee._ She slowly graced her lips upon the warm drink and the mouth of the cup.

Her eyes widened when she took a sip. "Akeno... His tea... it rivals even yours..." Rias sighed as she leaned back against her choice of seating, her eyes closed in serenity.

 _You really love Japan, don't you, Rias._ "Ufufufu, Hyoudou-san is full of surprises, isn't he?" Akeno followed her statement by testing the fragrant drink. "Mmm..." She hummed in delight, the delicate taste all too familiar. _It tastes like Okaa's..._

\\-[Way to School]-/

"Ano, Gremory-senpai, do we have to be like this?" As of that moment, Issei was side-by-side with two beauties that no one had any prior knowledge that Rias and Akeno knew the "infamous" Hyoudou Issei. "People won't like this..."

Rias blushed as she was holding Issei's hand, it wasn't because she liked him or anything. No, it was because the alternative was to... have his arm in her chest, which was something she would rather avoid and the only male to ever hold her hand was her father, or so she believed. "Hyoudou-kun, at school, I'm going to have to call you by your first name. So... I-Issei." She let his name roll from her tongue. "Please call me, R-Rias..."

Issei blushed as she called him by his first name. Only four people has done called him by his first name: Yuuto, his father, his childhood friend he could barely remember, Iri-kun, and that girl he couldn't even remember the name of. "I can't call you by your first but j-just call me, Ise, Gremory-senpai-"

Akeno smiled as she cut off Issei. "It's Rias to you." She poked his arm, her finger dragging down his shirt for a few moments and said, "Ufufufu, if you're calling Rias by her first name, you're going to call me, Akeno."

"D-Demo (1), Himejima-"

"Ah-ah-ah." She playfully tapped his nose causing him to straighten, suddenly, and blush madly. "Ak~Ke~No~"

"H-Hai! ...A-Akeno-s-san... R-Rias-s-san..." Issei let the word roll from his tongue. One day, he called no one by their first name. But now, he had not only been allowed to call one person by their first name but two. Besides Yuuto, but to Issei, _Yuuto could just screw himself..._ He was kidding...

Akeno didn't say anything about the suffix but would doing something about it later. _Anything to make it more convincing..._

Nearing the gate was when people actually started to notice them. "Hey, look, it's Hyoudou with... Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai!" "Since when!?" "Gremory-senpai is holding hands with him!" "Don't touch the beast!" "He probably blackmailed Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai!"

"That bastard!" "I'm so jealous!" "I wanna hold her hand too!" "He even has Akeno under his thumb!" "Not her too!" "Die!"

 _All those whispers and looks... They're even worse than before..._ He started to cry in the inside, childishly. However, he was all too used to this kind of... unjust punishment.

...

Rias tightened her hold on Issei's hand signaling a stop. "I-Ise, I'll see you later." She forced a smile, but by no means was she trying to be rude or mean. She, too, wasn't used to the sudden changes in her life. She inclined her upper body, slowly, in a bow and waved lightly before turning towards the stairway, waiting for Akeno.

Akeno smiled, gracefully and waved goodbye. "We'll see you at lunch. Ja." She bowed, her hair shifting along with her bountiful chest, he couldn't help but stare towards.

"R-Right." Issei smiled, awkwardly and reached behind his head with his hand. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Ah, Issei-kun!" Issei turned to see a familiar blond. "I didn't think the rumors were true," Yuuto said as he looked between the two girls and Issei.

Issei only mumbled to himself, " _Yea, I kinda find it all to believe myself.._." Yuuto waved at his club mates and Akeno smiled and waved.

"We'll fill you in later," was all Akeno said before she walked away. _So Yuuto's allowed to know?_

Issei sighed as they left, though it was only noticed by Yuuto and a girl who bumped into him right after.

" "S-Sorry!" " _Not again! I'm not going to fall for the third time!_ Whoever apologized to Issei was very familiar sounding to him, he barely minded though.

"Ah, A-Argento-san, I should've watched where I was going. S-Sorry." He blushed as he was still holding her, rather intimately. He had his arm around her waist and his other arm around her head, protectively.

"No-No! It's fine. Aika," She looked back to her female companion, "shouldn't have pushed me so suddenly."

In turn, Aika only smiled and waved, innocently. "Sorry about that..." She began as her smile grew wider and her eyes gained a mischievous glint. "So when are you going to separate, ne?" Her smile grew even wider at their reactions.

"Ack!" Asia blushed, harshly as Issei released his hold on her, scrambling back, apologizing profusely, "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine, y-you were... only t-trying to p-protect me." She twirled with her pointer fingers. "'Cause you're gentle like that, Hyoudou-kun..." She ran away dragging her female companion with her, a steaming blush adoring her face.

Issei simply watched as her as she ran away, his face matched that of Asia's at that moment, "Argento-san..."

Yuuto smiled gently at the scene, then began to wonder about the rather _true_ rumors... He frowned slightly. _Argento-san is a nice girl..._ But would be hurt if she knew they were true... "So Issei-kun, can you hold me too?"

"-N-No!" He quickly turned down the ridiculous question. "Never will I do that!"

His smile started to match Aika's mischievous one. "I swore I heard a stutter~"

"N-No!"

Issei started sweating as he saw the always-following fan-girls whispering to one another. "It does seem like Kiba-kun does wear the pants." "You were right!" "The Prince has conqueror the dragon!"

"S-Stay back! Don't move towards me!" Issei was backing up against a wall while Yuuto has his, dubbed, "shit-eating grin" pasted on his face.

 _It does seem like I have the pants..._

Yuuto backed Issei up against a wall but soon he just stopped and held his hands like he was caught by the police. He laughed suddenly, "Okay-okay, I'm done." He said that yet his smile never faltered.

They made their way towards their class. Issei sighed and shook his head, glaring untrustingly at Yuuto. "Kiba, I'm really starting to question your sexuality..." He shuttered, as images wouldn't leave him alone.

Yuuto chuckled lightly. "I like girls, seriously Ise." Issei only increased his intensity of his glare.

 _It doesn't seem like it!_ "You say that but what's with your deal?"

Issei only fell on his face as Yuuto simply shrugged. "I guess... I'm always bored?" Yuuto felt his thoughts begin to wander and thus shook his head. Yuuto mumbled to himself, " _Too many glasses..."_

Issei only sighed, entering his class with Yuuto on his tail. He started to wonder why Yuuto mumbled, 'glasses.'

However, as he entered, his bright (from sudden light coming from windows) maple eyes caught divinely innocent green eyes as the backdrop seemed to make her shine. However, he didn't missed that heat that crept up his face was because of a blush.

*Biiinnng! Biiiinnng! Biing!*

Asia smiled and waved then turned to take out her materials. This made Issei move towards his desk.

On the way there Issei was stopped abruptly, "T-Thank y-you!" Yuuma forced out as she pushed his journal into his chest, making him hold his chest, instinctively. "It h-helped..." She moved swiftly back to her seat, hiding her face in her bag as she got her materials.

A flash entered his vision. _A shiny... bird?_ Whatever it was, it flew off. It was orange, with some yellow and brown shades. It had the shape and wings of a bird, but it was shiny like a fish...

"Hyoudou-kun, please move towards your seat." His homeroom teacher called out as she entered the room.

"R-Right..."

[Phenex Manor Which Is At Someplace Called "Hell," Apparently]

Riser Phenex was stomping in her room, fuming with envy, anger, and with an open flame next to him. He threw another crumbled picture of that cheeky Japanese bastard into the all-too-glad-to-devour flame.

 _Gremory Rias was Riser's! Only Riser's alone!_ But no... She was found to be dating a random yuka-whatever-it-was-called boy. _So what if he was the heir?! Riser is handsome! Strong! Sexy! Powerful! And, handsome!-And Sexy!_

It wasn't apparent that he said 'handsome' twice. And other synonyms, apparently. Redundant isn't it...

Ravel only shook her head, her head as her head was in the opening of his bedroom door. _Onii-sama is acting strange..._

|:| _-_ **H** _-_ |:|

* * *

Haze: _This should've came out, like, a week ago... But at least it longer than my usual, ne? And funny? No? Fine._

 _There'll be more changes in the future to other characters. However, they'll slowly come, as close as I'll allow it, back to their canon selves.  
Oh and by the way, I've never even ate a crepe before... so I have no idea what to expect when tasting such a sweet. I don't even like coffee or tea to be honest...  
And LOL, Yuuto has a fetish! ...Meh :P  
There's going to three little sister in this story... Not sure how I got to this idea, but it's going to happen...  
Oh and by the way, Rias does sleep naked, if you were wondering. Lol.  
And I hate that Riser guy._

 _I think I edited?_

 _(1) - But_

 _So 'til next update, please stay on your merry way!_

[Words: 5,530]

* * *

 _'Vorpal' wrote most of chapter.  
_ _If you couldn't tell..._

 _Lol._


	4. Day Two: Transit: Part II

_Hiya there, I'm Haze!_

 _From here, it'll branch from Nisekoi a lot more, but soon, it'll be back. Let's hope I don't forget, ne?_

 **R** eview Responses:

abbu1234: _Thanks! But how am I going to set the fight? Well, that's for me to know and for you to know later._

"Guest": _I know :P Problem? Kidding, lol._

TheLaughingStalk: _That's the point :P I'm still not too sure if I'm going to kill her off or not, though I'm leaning towards not... I feel like I said that way too casually... I often do the same thing, and I thought I was the only one! And please don't poop... At least have some shame, and move to the white thing filled with water that people call a "toilet." :P Lol._

dragonrider66: _I am too... lol. I was also trying to get readers to feel guilty and feel for the girl. Though I don't really mind an evil Raynare._  
 _Ddriag is well... a mere legend and the "ancestor" to the Sekiyruu Clan (Even though, he's from Wales). Vali is his main unofficial rival (gang-wise-ish (?), at least), and is a mercenary for Azazel, who is a leader of a cult. I'm not sure how much of that is true... or if I'm actually going to use any of that... Cult. Lol!_

* * *

:|: Day Two: A Phenex's Envy: Part II :|:

/:| _-_ **H** _-_ |:\

|: [Issei] :|

"Ah, geez, it's finally break..." Issei's face twisted into unsureness as he began remembering his morning. He wasn't sure what he should do. _Do I go to the old school building or look for Gremory-R-Rias-senpai...?_

"Hey, Ise!" Issei realized it was Yuuto who had called his name, as he began nearing Issei's desk. "Akeno texted me to get you. I still don't know what this morning was all about, seriously, Ise."

 _I guess that answers my question._ Issei sighed as he rose from his desk, a pair of green orbs watching him. "I'll tell you about when we get there." He lifted his mundane brown school bag over his shoulder, letting it lay against his back. Inside the bag was various items, including a fair lunch for three.

He shot a look over his shoulder to Yuuto, "The Old School building?"

Yuuto just smiled and got up from his spot on a nearby desktop, "Yeah, just not the tree this time." He then made his way to his best friend's side. "Though, it's a shame, it's a nice day today."

"Right."

Issei never saw the concerned emerald eyes that followed him until he left.

"Hey Asia? You alright?" Aika poked her in the stomach after she pushed up her glasses; her mischievous smile was plastered on her face, as always.

The bright-eyed girl blushed as she got out her stupor, "Y-Yeah! I w-was-"

"Watching Issei-san as always?" She giggled at Asia reaction, until a small frown took its place as she remembered the morning gossip. "H-" Aika stopped, pondering if she should tell the innocent maiden or _not_.

"Issei-san seemed... bothered." Asia's face was distorted between a slight pout and an expression of confusion as she was in her own little world. She also began thinking aloud, "I do wonder is he okay?"

Aika smiled, slightly at the oblivious girl and waited for the girl to leave her thoughts. As she waited, she looked around the bland classroom.

Aika's frown replaced itself as she also looked at the new girl, Amano Yuuma, finally get up from her seat and away from the crowd of people that surrounded her and her desk without a word. Aika felt an urge to reach out to the suddenly loner, like she kind of did with Asia. At the same time, she wanted to learn about the girl for she could be a rival against Asia for Issei's heart.

With another poke, Aika got Asia's attention, "Ne, Asia, I think we should ask Amano-san to eat with us."

Asia blinked repeatedly as she took in the distancing black haired girl. "Do you think we should? Amano-san doesn't seem to want any attention. H-Hey Aika! Wait, what are you doing?"

Whatever Asia was saying fell upon invisible ears because Aika had already approached the girl. "Hey, Amano-san, do you want to eat with us?" The smile on Aika's face replaced itself, mischievous as always.

Yuuma looked surprised, she thought her action before was enough to turn down any sort of future invitations, at least for that day. "Excuse me?" It didn't really matter to her, friend that was, as rude as that sounded, she wasn't going to stay too long anyway. That bitter thought wouldn't leave her mind.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Aika waved her hand at the nearing girl, Asia, who just blushed and waved, slightly embarrassed. "I noticed that you didn't have a lunch." Aika pointed out.

Yuuma frowned internally and told a lie, "I don't get hungry easily or often." More often than not, or more than it should've been, it was the opposite.

Aika's smile widened as if she picked up something, "Come on, you can eat with us, I'm sure Asia has more than enough for you too."

Asia got flustered before she spoke, "I-If you w-want-I can give you some o-of my lunch, uh, if y-you don't mind... Uh, um..."

Yuuma shook her head, the blond girl's personality took her aback some, as she started to reply, "I don't think-"

*Grrrr!*

Yuuma blushed harshly, and she swallowed, trying to calm her body. She then took note of Aika. That girl made her feel different. Almost like... _Predator to prey_... Yuuma also noted that she has never felt such a way before for her other killings were swift, quick, and silent.

She was suddenly drawn out her thoughts as a hand took her left one. "Come on, let's go eat!" And with that she was dragged with a blonde haired girl, whose name she barely remembered, Asia, by the brown haired girl who she still didn't know the name of.

Yuuma frowned at the fact, she couldn't find it within herself to voice her opposition or even act on it.

She faintly knew what she wanted...

She wanted...

 _...Friends, huh...?_

|: [Issei] :|

"So, Kiba..." Issei started, trying to start a conversation on their way. "What's it like in the clubroom?"

Yuuto shrugged, carelessly, "It has a bunch of supernatural looking things, and it's pretty homey." He looked around, sharply.

He was, in fact, rather paranoid as break was the time when he was bomb boarded by relentless waves of girls. Yuuto bitterly felt lucky that Issei was nearby since girls were rather idiotically frightened by Issei's very presence.

Pushing a pair of doors that led outside, Issei was looking at the tennis courts, "his" tree and the Old School building. "It really is a nice day."

He took a few moments to admire the scenery as he always did from underneath the shade of "his" tree. Issei barely took notice of Yuuto's next words, "Yet it won't last..."

Issei decided not to respond and simply took a step out the building and onto the dirt walkway that mainly led towards and past the tennis courts and branched out towards the Old School building.

Yuuto was going to follow him but a certain innocent female caught his attention as he had just happen to look behind himself.

"Kiba-san?" A blond haired girl called out to him. "Hyoudou-san?" Two other girls followed her, Aika, and the new girl, Yuuma.

Her voice had also caught Issei's attention, as he would never disregard the voice of his long-time crush. "Argento-san, what are you doing here? Amano-san? Kiriyuu-san?"

At that Aika responded in Asia's steed, "We're going to have lunch, by _your_ tree. Does that bother you?" A smile took over her face.

Issei blushed as he began imagining a scene of Asia feeding him food... "-N-No! ...It's just I-I won't be there."

 _Ara..._ "Oh that's a shame." _My plan will be... halted for now..._

Yuuma got more into the conversation but had yet to say something. Asia said the question that was on the both girls' minds, "W-Where are you g-going? I-I-mean! Uh, err..." Asia didn't realized what she said until it had come out from her mouth as she poked her pointer fingers together.

Her voice and concern never failed to make him feel embarrassed. "I-I'm, er, going to the O-Occult Research clubroom." He laughed uneasily and began scratching at the back of his head.

Aika's eyes narrowed slightly at that before she opened her mouth to say something.

Whatever it was cut off by Asia's tense response, "I-I hope you have a nice time there, then!" She smiled nervously and still got a darker blush out of the brown haired male.

"Y-Yeah thanks! I hope y-your lunch goes w-without any problems." He waved with a smile gracing his face and the outside behind him making him seem otherworldly. "See ya!" He left Yuuto in the dust, too shy to say anything else.

Yuuma didn't miss how he smiled or how the background made him look so _different_. She blushed lightly, unused to the image and the weird feelings that bubbled within her. She looked away, and tried not to think about some things she would rather not think about.

Two people, Yuuto and Aika, who both carried ultior motives, didn't miss Yuuma's actions.

Yuuto just pushed it to some part of his mind to ponder about later as he began to follow his friend. "Issei! Hold up!"

Aika's smile fell into a straight line for a few moments and didn't hold back in wondering what was up with black haired girl, at least from within her head. She wasn't too sure what was up with the girl. _Perhaps she was in denial? No that can't be it..._

"Aika, shouldn't we get going?" Asia pointed out towards the tree, as the boy had already made it inside the Old School building.

"Y-Yeah!" Aika grabbed Yuuma's hand and dragged her over to great tree with Asia.

"H-Hey!" Yuuma called out, surprised by the sudden grab and tug. "No need to get so rough!" _Rough... Huh? It came out by itself..._

"Alright," Aika just laughed, letting go. "Asia's cooking isn't the best, but she isn't _that_ bad. You should've saw when she first started!"

Asia, at that, pouted and flushed, "Aika! She didn't need to know about that!" Even with the pout, she pulled out her lunch, setting it out much like a dinner table.

Yuuma stood in the shade, reflect on the two friendly girls before her. _Is this friendship?_

"Hey, Amano-san, the food's all ready!" The rather pushy brown haired girl called to her pat a spot next to her.

 _...Why am I included on this?_

" _There's only... two days..."_ Yuuma muttered, unknowingly aloud. She placed herself some distance away from the brown haired girl. She didn't trust the girl.

One of Aika's eyebrow rose as she heard the girl, "You say something?"

"N-No."

 _...Why don't I_ _want_ _to leave?_

" _...I don't understand."_

Aika didn't understand the black haired girl.

 _What was there to understand?_

|: [Issei] :|

"Kiba, I hear rushing water." Issei deadpanned, looking at source of noise, which was somewhere past a door.

Yuuto scratched at his cheek and laughed, although a bit nervously, "Ah-haha... Buchou often takes a quick shower b-before... Issei?"

With a hand to his nose, Issei responded, "S-Sorry... I was ... _thinking_..."

Yuuto chuckled, awkwardly, _that's one way to put it..._

From the door came a black haired female pushing in a cart of tea necessities: a teapot, cups, some handmade coasters, and a wooden bowl split in half for cubes of sugar and bags of other additives. Noticing Yuuto and Issei, Akeno smiled in greeting. "Tea?"

Issei blushed and blinked. To him, it was like a wife greeting their husband. Faintly, he thought of Asia, which darkened his blush. "Y-Yeah, I'll have some, please."

Yuuto wasn't too sure what was going on in the brown haired male's head, but still rose a brow at it Issei's reaction. "Yes please."

She waved her hand around the sugar. "Sugar?" Akeno asked more to Issei than Yuuto for she already knew how much sugar the blondie liked in his tea. Yuuto knew this and smiled in early gratitude.

"Just two cubes, please."

She plunged a cube of sugar into the cup, before she passed it to the Sekiryuu Clan's heir. "Ara ara, I would think Issei-kun would like a lot of sugar from the _deli~ciously_ and sugary breakfast he made." She wouldn't dare to forget that breakfast.

 _Ara..._ Yuuto frowned a bit, still in the dark with situation, before taking a sip of his tea. However, he would patiently wait for Rias to fill him in on the situation.

After moments of instances full of tea sipping, the water plowing down in a shower stopped. At that Akeno stood up from her seat on one of the couches and moved to leave to the other room, "I'll be right back."

Issei then looked to Yuuto, "What do you guys do anyway?" He knew that researched oddities, but... They weren't really doing anything.

Yuuto frowned behind his cup, "We _do_ research." _He doesn't need to be dragging in... Unless Buchou..._

Issei just let the subject drop. _What's with this week...?_ First, the new girl, to a fake girlfriend, then Yuuto started to act all... weird...

Unnoticed Rias and Akeno entered the room. Rias glanced at the new boy as an almost invisible blushed took over her cheeks. She still wasn't used to Issei who lived as if he were in the fantasy Japanese dream of hers. "I-Issei." She was a bit jealous, though she wouldn't admit aloud. "Yuuto." Yuuto blinked, too busy in his thoughts to realized Rias and Akeno had entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Buchou." He simply responded with his usual charming smile.

"Yeah..." She looked out the window when something curious overtook her vision: the new girl, Amano Yuuma, the infamous Kiriyuu Aika, and foreigner, Argento Asia. Even at her distance, she knew the new girl was a bit off. It seemed as if Yuuma was isolating herself.

However, for what reason? Rias shook her head, lightly and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. After all, she could somewhat find similarities in the girl to herself; everyone has their own secrets.

Rias sighed out in blandness, "If you haven't heard already, I held hands with the 'dragon'."

Issei, comically, spat his tea, "You know that nickname!"

Rias didn't know why, but that made her smile, quite the bit and almost made her laugh. Perhaps it was the lack of such in the more recent years of her life and the lives around her.

Akeno smiled, hinting a part of her no one but the people in the room knew about. "Ufufufu, Issei such knows how to lift the nerves." She wasn't just talking about his spat-take.

Yuuto chuckled a bit at his friend's antics before responding accordingly and with hesitance, "...Is it that, perhaps, you're dating Issei?"

Rias shook her head, "Your half-right," She paused, letting thoughts fill Yuuto's mind, "I'm _fake_ dating Issei."

Yuuto blinked, _fake?_ Then he remembered something, or specifically, someone, "What about-"

Rias almost hissed as she spoke again, "You won't say _his_ name here."

Issei blinked, _sore point?_ He looked to Akeno in questioning, who simply shook her head with her smile all but faded then turned towards her friend, concerned.

It took a few moments for Rias to calm herself.

After, she hung her head, apologizing, "...Sorry..."

Yuuto smiled weakly, "N-No, it's fine. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Issei wasn't all too familiar with that kind of atmosphere and much less on how to lower it. However, it didn't stop him from trying. "...Eto..." Issei pulled out three boxes from his bag. "Lunch anyone?" He wasn't sure if that broke the ice, but he had all the attention.

"Ara ara, what's in them?" Akeno smiled, playing along, but she did wonder along the rest of room.

Issei chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his head, before opening them, "I'm not too sure what everyone likes, but I made fried rice with vegetables, egg, some beef and chicken. Simple and quick."

Issei handed them a box.

"Uh, Issei, where's mine?" Yuuto smiled his way, but Issei wasn't sure what he was feeling behind it? Anger? Jealously?

"You don't need to eat it! It's not like you're going to die or something." Issei exclaimed forgetting the situation but he was successful in diffusing it, mostly.

Akeno had by then, moved to Rias' side. "He really is Yuuto's best friend, isn't he..."

Rias nodded, not too sure what Akeno wanted to say.

"Sometimes, I wish I could go back to _those_ times..."

Rias' teal eyes widened at Akeno's revelation. "I-"

"But _things_ just don't go the way you it to, at times..." Akeno motioned to the box in Rias' hand. "However, in private, it can be like old time." With her thoughts expressed, Akeno lifted the lid of the box and took, in between her pointer finger and thumb, a grain of rice. She placed it on her nose.

Rias smiled nostalgically, and was about to say something but Akeno cut her off again, "I wish he made ice-cream... Ufufufu, that'll bring some memories, won't it?"

Rias blushed, harshly in embarrassment. It was a memory that she still has to fight down. With a sudden "normal girl" 'aura,' she hugged her body, and shuttered, "I'm still scared of camels!"

She put a hand to her mouth and looked around after she realized she wasn't alone with Akeno. Akeno smiled at her direction. " _It's okay, we're all friends here_."

Issei couldn't hold it anymore. "-Pffff! Hahahaha! Scared of harmless camel! You hear this, Kiba?!" Issei fell to the ground, slapping it. "The camels going to eat me, save me 'Prince'!"

Yuuto was still holding his laughter, as he watched the two girls _communicate_. However, after seeing Issei laugh, he saw that Rias actually blushed for a reason he knew about. He blinked as he watched her pull a pillow from behind her (?) and cocked it back.

"Don't laugh!" Rias felt a little giddy as she yelled at Issei. "It's not funny!"

Yuuto laughed, "I-I'm sorry, B-Buchou... But, it's just I don't think I've ever heard of anyone being afraid of camels before-Pfff!"

Taking a feathery pillow to the face, Issei exclaimed, "I know, right!" He then tried to drag himself onto one of the couches.

Rias embarrassed, just fumbled, looking at the rice on her nose. She took it off and threw it at the brown haired boy. She watched it harmlessly bounce off of him. She grumbled as she uncharacteristically pouted, "Mou! It's not that funny!"

Akeno smiled at the scene, and left to make more tea.

 _I hope... At least, this can last..._

Akeno didn't know why but her womanly instinct said that it wasn't going to. Perhaps it was her experience, or perhaps, it was just wrong.

 _Please God, if you are up there, please, I beg of you...  
Let this last..._

She almost laughed at the irony. Nevertheless, she didn't want to dwell on the thought.

Akeno found herself a cartage full of a certain frozen delicacy, "Rias! Look ice-cream!"

"Noooo~!"

|:| _-_ **H** _-_ |:|

* * *

 **V**

Haze: _I like what I'm doing so far :D Even though, it's a bit too slow paced even for me...  
Yuuma x Asia x Aika - As besties? ...Anyone?  
Issei x Ravel - Cooking Besties?  
Issei x Koneko - Gimme Your Sweets Besties? (More one-sided for obvious reasons)_

 _This version of "Yuuma," kind of reminds me of "Moka" from a certain manga/anime, in the way I make her to be... Should she be half-yandere too? Lol! Not that Moka was.  
That also gave me some plans for Mittelt somehow... *Kokoa*_

 _And please do remember, everyone is about a year younger, and spring break had just ended, so there's a few months until their next year.  
That also doesn't mean Koneko will be incorporated the way you may think she will. After all, I have a plan for Kuroka...  
Big Hint: "China. Yasaka." Could mean a few things... Remember, no supernatural :P_

 _As for Gasper... Someone asked me to make_ _him_ _a_ _female_ _... The problem is I'm not too sure what to do with the "trap." If "it" should be a girl..._

 _-Oh, Vorpal and I are going to do a "real" crossover: Accel World x High School DxD. So I will be working on that if I don't feel like working on this, if you do wonder, in the future. However, I made a poll, 'cuz I'm not too sure which plot seems better. Please do vote if you're interested.  
Raynare's Route \- Let's Start A Great War~! More AU to both Plots, For Obvious Reasons  
Rias' Route \- Everyone be hating her nowadays... More DxD canon in the Accel-verse  
Or, even the super shiny rare [Black Lotus] Kirohime's Route \- More Accel Canon, [Divine Dividing] Issei! Lol._

 _So until next update, would you like to munch on some cookies~?  
I pretty good at making cookies. They're shaped like... circles :P_

 _[Words: 3,767_ _]_

* * *

 _..."Hazel" is too girly for Vorpal..._

 _; m ;_

 _Do I make Rias seem... Weird?  
Akeno?_

 _Beloved Music, why do you do this to me? I blame you too, Vorpal!_


	5. Day Two: Expose: Part I

_Hiya there, I'm Haze!_

 _This came outta nowhere but...  
Sadness/Drama! Dun-dun! Da-da! Issei x Asia (ish), Issei x Yuuma/Raynare (ish), Issei x Rias (ish)  
Assassins have a six-sense & are superhuman(Supernatural-ish, plot-convenient, woo me)  
Blame the radio...  
This was supposed to come out a while ago... But...  
I didn't like it and gave up for like a week & a half... And now, I'm back!_

 **R** eview Responses:

mbit99: I _like money! How'd you know? I don't actually, but, please the bottom AN if you're still concerned._

KimPossibleFan4evr _: Knowledge on Nisekoi isn't needed at all. If anything, it'll just ruin the plot (ish).  
So, you're saying I'm bad at grammar, huh. I guess so...  
Yuuma/Raynare is my favorite character, somehow, thus makes me a bit bias. However, her death will make awesome develop... Oh, if you haven't realized, I personally hate that guy, a LOT. So I'm all for that. Yea, thinking the same thing for Gasper ...I wasn't really asking but I was going to do it anyway :D If Harem, read the bottom AN, please._

abbu1234: _Close... Just not there yet..._

Izayoi Bahamut Anagiri: Read _AN at the bottom, please._

TheLaughingStalk: _...Thank you... I like the word wonderful... It's just so... "Wonderful." I'm glad you think so; I was trying to do that while pushing the "canon."  
Oh and 'Vorpal' said, "Please don't cut your wrist..." lol. "It's a frightening sight..." I'm not sure if he was sarcastic or not, but knowing him, he was probably a bit of both..._

dragonrider66 _: I may have forgotten some things and that could've confused you. Other than that, I'm not too sure, what you're confused about... Ravel likes to cook sweets, mostly cakes, for Issei, if you didn't know. As for the extra info, please read AN at the bottom. It isn't much though..._

* * *

:|: Expose : Part I :|:

/: | _-_ **H** _-_ | :\

|: [After School (Friday)] :|

"That's not fair!" "Why does he get to hold his hand?!" "I bet he blackmailed her!"

"Blackmail?!" "Oh no! Rias-oneesama!" "He'll ravage you!" "He's the Dragon for a reason!"

"R-Rias-senpai, is this really n-necessary?" Holding hands with the number one beauty, Rias, Issei asked, tearing his gaze from the crowd.

"Ara Ara, Ise here has such a _terr~ible_ reputation, Ufufufu~" Issei would've looked towards the black-haired girl but he felt if he did, he wouldn't be able to unsee something. Something about her laugh made him think so...

Straying behind Issei, Rias and Akeno, Yuuto walked lost in his thoughts. _...There's no 'club' today..._ He glanced towards the three individuals ahead, ignoring all the _unimportant_ surrounding people. _It's just all... "Fake," huh?_ He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. The blond boy didn't like where they were heading. Neither did they deserve such words.

"—Aika, where do you want to go?"

Noticing something, he glanced pass the three and saw a blonde girl following a certain brown-haired girl.

After seeing the newest gossip, Aika caught eyes with Yuuto. She mouthed, 'Should Asia see?'

They both were concerned with the oblivious girl.

However, Aika could pick up something from Rias that the rest of the students couldn't, yet she couldn't say anything without evidence.

— _Suspicious, everything is suspicious!_

Until then Aika would remain silent and would try to protect the blond girl as she blocked Asia's vision of what laid ahead. Or at least tried...

 _Such a dangerous girl..._ Even the formidable Yuuto held the girl with high regard. Without seeing the need for it, Yuuto shook his head, before turning towards Issei. Noticing something, Yuuto frowned.

Yuuto noticed that Issei averted his eyes to the ground after he, from what Yuuto perceived, too had caught the famaliar blond hair.

Since the beautiful two girls with one of them holding his hand, especially with the half-true rumors, clearly surrounded Issei, Asia... would still definitely see him. Issei really liked the girl. She was his second true friend and he was her first friend.

...

* * *

|:[ _About Four Years Before_ ]:|

Bored, the eleven-year-old Issei skipped another day of junior high, wandering in some park. " _Everything is so stupid!"_

He wasn't exactly bullied, per say, but he was often spoken badly about in most cases if his name came up. The teachers were rather neutral on anything about him. However, he could tell they, along with the rest of the school, feared not him, rather what would happen if they mingled with him.

So what if he was the apparent heir of his Clan?

"— _Many things, actually_." He sighed at his blunt words. His 'friends' would surely overreact if it concerned the Sekiryuu Heir, yet Issei was sure he could convince them not to go through with any threat. After all, they weren't the smartest of people and wouldn't like to displease him.

The boy shoved his hands into his pocket, kicking the pebble forward again.

There was only so much a boy could take until even he needed to release steam. The question was how.

"—Tch!" He kicked another random pebble out of his way.

He didn't know why he was so isolated, different. He was a simple boy despite his 'companions.' He had the same grades, played the same video games, was about the same height, and surely wasn't ugly.

Yet he couldn't understand why he only had one friend.

He didn't really count the yakuza his friends. While they may have lived with him, he... couldn't confide or reach out to them as one would to a true friend.

Sure, Yuuto, or Kiba, as Issei liked to call him, was more than enough. However, Issei couldn't help but want to have more than just one friend. Issei knew he was being greedy. Nevertheless, he could help but want, anyway.

"... _I hope I have enough money on me to eat_ -"

Issei blinked seeing the blond female spilled out onto the sidewalk.

"O-Ouch..."

"Huh?" Some kind of white veil flew near Issei. He grabbed it and made his way towards the pouting girl. He held his hand out towards the girl, "Hey, are you okay?"

Divine jade eyes met his bright maple eyes. The young Issei felt his face fill with warmth as she, the blond foreigner, mumbled something in an odd language. After that, she took his hand, no both of them, he barely realized, and smiled gently, warming his ears.

Even without understanding her language, Issei could tell she was thanking him.

In an awkward manner, Issei spoke after he thought of a way to communicate with the girl, "C-Can you, speak, English?"

The girl blinked at the question, before her eyes seemingly brightened as she smiled once more, "So they teach English here too? But, now I can talk to this nice person."

Issei pulled the girl up and handed her veil. Furrowing his eyebrows, he wished he paid attention to the extra lessons at home.

His voice came out ill as he asked, "D-Did you just come to Japan?"

"Y-Yes, I'm living with a friend." She grabbed her brown suitcase and bowed, awkwardly. "T—Thank you!"

Issei glanced around, seeing eyes on them both. "I-It is fine." She slowly rose from her position. Seeing that, Issei struck his hand out with a serene smile, "I am Hyoudou Issei, but please call me 'Ise.' Nice to meet you."

"... _Asia_... My n—name is Asia, p-pleased to meet y-you!"

* * *

|:[Asia]:|

...

"Where do you want to go, Asia, h-hey—" Aika's eyes widened at sight of Asia's stoic face.

"Hyoudou-san has a girlfriend, huh?" Her voice sounded cheerful but her face plastered an awkward smile."I hope Hyoudou-san will have a good relationship."

Asia knew she was jealous among many other emotions. She felt bad she was thinking so many sinful things. However, she did want Issei to have a happy relationship. But, she couldn't help but feel so negative emotions at the sight of Issei and another girl who was definitely more beautiful than herself.

Asia's vision blurred she turned away from her crush. "H-Hey, Asia—"

She did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

Fastest than she ever ran before, she headed to anywhere.

* * *

She felt a part of her wish that Issei saw and ran after her. Another part of Asia wished Issei wouldn't see, so he wouldn't felt guilty. However, both would only happen if Issei liked her.

*Tch Tch Tch*

"Argento-san?" A familiar voice called out to her as she sat in some abandoned hallway. Asia hugged her knees, hiding her face, tears, and emotions behind them.

 _Amano-san?_

"Is everything okay?" She heard the black haired girl sit down beside her.

Asia wanted to say something as she felt guilty making the new girl worry. Yet, she couldn't make a noise. Thus, turned to shaking her head 'no.'

Yuuma didn't say anything. She may have been in the same situation, since she has sat in the same position concerning her life and her choices, but she has never had someone come to her aid nor did she know how to react to someone else doing the same or what to say.

After thinking, Yuuma spoke, her manner of which was more of a question than a statement, "...If you want, I c-can listen?"

"..."

Asia felt guilty that she probably made the nice girl (because not everyone would go the aid of a person, since few people came to her aid in the past), Yuuma, worry over because her stupid insecurities.

"..." Yuuma wasn't sure what to do. She felt a need to repay her since she did give her lunch. Not everyone would do that, after all the only person who did that was one who brought her assassin life...

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been in the same position." At that point, she realized she was speaking her mind, but decided to go with the flow of it, "...All you have to do is keep _enduring_ , and soon, it'll pay off." Yuuma's eyes widen, that wasn't what she wanted to say, even thought at the same time, she wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

However, she felt that way. After all, this was her last mission and her family had more than enough to live on even with her coming back.

"A-Amano-san?" Asia raised her head and wiped her eyes.

"H-Hai?" The assassin dumbly replied, unsure of her own emotions and thoughts.

 _It was probably the fact that it's my last mission_ , Yuuma concluded.

"T-Thank you."

Asia saw the truth in Yuuma's words. After all, she met Aika and Issei, her first friends and the light in her darkness, after she _endured_.

"Y-Your welc—"

Yuuma stopped speaking when Asia took her pale hands into her smaller ones. Then, Yuuma faced the determined face and shining emerald orbs of the blond girl.

"Yuuma-san! t-thank you so much!" A great smile split Asia's face. "Thank you!"

The dark purple eyed girl wasn't sure how to respond and blinked rapidly. However, she did open her mouth to reply but was cut off again.

"—A-Asia? Yuuma-kun?"

 _It was the brown haired monster!_

Yuuma slowly turned towards the "Predator." She overheard the rumor from the many students. Many of them were probably blown out of portion but she couldn't deny the dread that even she felt around her.

"O-Oh, Aika, I, um..." Asia started fidgeting with her pointer fingers, completely embarrassed that she ran from her.

The glasses clad girl didn't mind the fidgeting since she knew it was a sign of embarrassment and/or her capturing trait, her shyness. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine now," Asia made a gesture towards Yuuma, "thanks to Yuuma-san..." Asia trailed out her speech, embarrassed.

The black haired girl didn't say anything. She wanted to leave but she felt that it would be wrong to do so.

"Oh." Aika shot another glance to Yuuma. _I wonder what she said..._ Aika brought out her hand to take Asia's hand, "Up you go. Come, let's clean you up real quick."

Suddenly Asia exclaimed something that even surprised her.

"—I want to take Yuuma-san!"

The said girl's face twisted with surprise. "Nani?"

Aika's smile return with revenge. "That makes me wonder what kind of sweets Yuuma-kun likes.." She brought her hand towards Yuuma with her predatory (her usual) smile, as she sarcastically said, "Don't make me drag you again."

Yuuma shook her hands, as she tried her best to quickly think of a lie. "It's f-fine! I- I f-forgot my wallet, today, you see, hehehe..." That lie wasn't even fooling the most oblivious of people, Asia.

"Yuuma-san..."

Yuuma swore that after Asia spoke, Aika's smile grew even wider! "I'll pay for it, after all I have to repay you paying for watching over Asia-chan, here." The glasses-clad girl wiggled a finger at the noted girl, "You never what could happen if Asia was around."

Yuuma blinked that sentence. After a moment, she realized it was kind of true. There was a lot of people like Asia that Yuuma, as Raynare, has silently come cross... for the last time. While they weren't as blissful as she was, they had met an end or met... _Men_ , she had learned later and by that time it was too late if she could do anything...

Weak in conviction, since she was up against Aika and her thoughts, she replied, "B-But, you already g-gave me lunch..."

Again, Asia blurted something.

"—Aren't we friends-Oh! Uh, Y-Yuuma-san, are... aren't we friends?" Asia's face was red with a blush and hesitantly her emerald eyes met Yuuma's dark amethyst eyes. After all, didn't friends share food, cheer each other on, and have fun together? _That's what Issei-san taught me..._ _and Aika_ , she added with an afterthought.

 _...Friends...?_ Yuuma bit her lip at the notion. She had family she needed to support. She would do anything for them.

However, she would've done anything for friends too, that was about four years, if she still had them...

"Yuuma-kun, it isn't good for your health if you try to argue," whether or not if Aika's statement was sarcastic or not confused her.

 _...Why do they care for my health?_

Hesitantly she started, "A-Are you sure all this is fine?"

"Yep, I got more than enough money." With a different smile, Aika smiled. However, Yuuma could see... _A hint of sadness?_

"Un!" Asia nodded vigorously.

"But I really don't wish to—"

Yuuma's body was suddenly shifted forward which surprised Aika and Yuuma. Aika's right hand gripped her left hand. "We better get going!"

 _She's so... light..._

* * *

|:[Issei]:|

"Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai... D-Do you have to go to my house?" Issei wasn't trying to be rude but this fake dating "stuff" was all a bit... "much."

Akeno shot a look to Rias who moved to cup her ear and whisper behind it.

" _See, he doesn't want us here! We-no- You shouldn't push g-going on a d-date!_ "

Akeno simply smiled before she whispered back, " _He probably has to clean his room, if you know what I mean..._ "

The red haired girl blushed madly, looking away.

Akeno turned back to Issei, "Ara ara, is it wrong for you to have two beautiful women in your room?"

Issei's reply shocked them all, even himself.

His tone flat, Issei said, "It's fake, so there's no need for you to bother yourselves with me."

Issei felt his eyes widen, he wasn't trying to sound rude and just wasn't used to a change in his usual routine... And released some of his anger, accidentally, from his _other_ train of thought.

Yuuto was right, he wasn't ever going to get a girlfriend, even though he was really kidding. A beautiful woman, like Rias, Akeno or even Asia, wouldn't even send a glance at him if he was the last man on Earth.

Absently he felt as if he was forgetting something, but he couldn't remember/tell why.

 _Fake being a couple for the rest of my school years, huh?_

A flash of Asia's face went through his mind. He wasn't sure why but he saw the way her face shifted as she saw him. He dreaded it, and yet it wouldn't leave him alone.

Suddenly his mother came to mind. At that Issei felt his hair prickle against his shirt as he hid a shutter.

The boy didn't look at the two girls but bowed.

"... _I-I_... I'm sorry..."

Swiftly the brown-eyed male turned and walked away to his backyard to secretly leave. At this time he would be struggling with the subjects math and English but he decided to skip them.

He rushed from his backyard fence and gracefully leaped over. He turned afoot and headed somewhere to calm down.

...

Issei wasn't sure how long he ran but he saw, through the display window, Asia, Aika, and Yuuma eating at a bakery. He swiftly hid himself behind a phone poll and observed them from afar.

Asia was blushing when Aika said something. Yuuma was taking small bites every once and awhile.

Suddenly he saw Yuuma's head shot his direction, making him hide behind the pole and hope he wasn't seen.

|:[Yuuma]:|

Yuuma felt out of place being in the girly bakery. When her companions asked what kind of sweets she liked, she answered "she didn't know" because, she added as an afterthought, "they all tasted so good."

Whether or not they believed her, Asia and Aika didn't show it.

She would've face-palmed at her terrible lying but she would look stupid doing so. She was an assassin for some God's sake. However, she wasn't one to lie, she better at hiding and waited at the right moment.

So that led to her current tasty predicament.

She blinked away her tears. _I wonder... When was the last time I ate cake?_ She stared at strawberry cake before her. She couldn't remember. It absently made her a bit empty inside. Yuuma relied on her past to push forward.

She blinked away her tears again, sensing something behind her. Quickly she shot a glance behind her.

 _It can't be Dohnaseek!_

Instead of his black hair and usual trench-coat, she saw a bit of brown hair before that vanished.

 _Another assassin? No, that can't be, no one should be targeted in this area ...Maybe... Dohnaseek has a wig on?_

She had a feeling it was unlikely, but if any chance that it was him, she had to go meet him. "I'm going to the bathroom." Yuuma didn't bother seeing their expressions. She wondered if Dohnaseek would want them dead, after all, that's what he usually did to those that got close to her.

 _I might have to kill them for knowing me..._

Heading into the girl bathroom, she opened the window and slipped out closing it on her way.

She headed to the pole, only for the Kouh uniform clad figure to turn and look at her.

"A-Amano-san, whoa!" It was Issei, shocked at her sudden appearance. "I-I, uh, was just walking by and I saw some people I knew."

Yuuma's chest heaved in relief. "O-Oh, I was just leaving—"

"See Asia, I told you." A rather familiar voice resounded behind them.

... _Eh._

"N-No, you got it all w-wrong." Yuuma shook her hands in front of her. _Think fast!_ "Y-You didn't let me f-finish..."

"Aika! It's not nice to jump to conclusions." The blonde girl popped out from behind Aika.

Yuuma continued, flustered, "I just h-happened to see H-Hyoudou-san looking i-into the bakery when I l-left the b-bathroom, so I was wondering w-what he was doing..."

"Issei-san?" Asia blinked, _what was he doing here?_

"Y-Yeah, I was just wandering around and saw you girls. I was a bit c-curious." Issei laughed off the tense pressure as he scratched behind his head.

"That sounds a bit suspicious..." Aika flatly pointed out.

"R-Really, so I'll just be on my way." He said, averting his eyes from Asia's figure.

"—Issei-san." A pale hand reached Issei's left hand.

He felt his body go warm with just a touch. "H-Hai?"

"...Do you w-want to h-hang out l-like _before_?" Asia's was timid with a hint of questioning.

She didn't know why but some time in junior high, Issei began to distant himself from everyone, even Yuuto.

An dark shadow covered his face as he looked away. Issei tried to hide his emotion in his voice but even he knew he wasn't all too good at that.

"... _I-_ I'm sorry..."

With that, he took off, disappearing behind a corner.

Asia didn't say anything but slowly let her hand drop to her side. She felt hurt and abandoned. But, she couldn't give up on Issei-san. Not after all he has done for her!

"Asia... w- we should get going." Aika hesitantly reached out to touch the girl.

"Ano... I think... I should l-leave..." The two girls didn't respond after Yuuma said that.

"...Bye Yuuma-san..." Yuuma heard from the blond girl as she went the opposite direction of Issei.

* * *

 _Could... Could I kill him now?_

From underneath her skirt and stockings, she pulled out a knife that has taken most of the lives in her assassin years.

"..."

 _Is one more day really going to matter?_

Yuuma's lips slipped into a line.

 _...Let's just get this over with..._

She swiftly turned her sneaker's heel and lunged into an alley, focused on finding Issei. Her body went warm at the thought of seeing her family.

 _...I'm sorry... but let me be selfish this one time... "Please..."_

...

...

After about an hour of leaping from building to building, she caught a glimpse of the boy.

 _There!_

The world around her became a painted mess as she lunged onto a shorter building then into a tree near the boy. When she landed, Yuuma shot her head around, searching for any signs of people. Seeing not a sign, Yuuma continued stalking Issei who strolled into a park.

She began formulating a plan to assassinate the teen.

 _...As the last one to see him... How should I do it?_

 _...I t-think, I got it._

Yuuma's feet silently hit the ground as she fell from the tree. She made a circle around the male, making it seem as if she were going to bump into him on his path. Hopefully, it wouldn't be literally, _for what,_ _the fourth time_.

|:[Issei]:|

Issei shot a look around him. He felt at peace with the serene setting around him. The park he was wondering in was literally own by his clan but Issei wished for everyone to be able to see such beautiful park.

The sun was barely atop the trees when he stopped at the park's center water fountain. There were trees of all colors as it was barely spring and the gently breeze made him and the trees shiver. However, he came across a certain figure.

 _...Huh, Amano-san? How did she get in here?_

Issei couldn't help but be captivated by her and the scenery behind her.

The said girl was poking at flowers, still in school uniform. Her head shook, looking back and forth between the many flower beds and her luscious black hair swayed with every movement. Her hair seemed to shine as a direct beam of sunlight hit her, directly. Issei watched as Yuuma's slender fingers plucked and took hold of a little lavender blossom.

*Woooosh!*

Yuuma dropped the flower in favor of pushing her magenta skirt so it would be blown up in the wind. Her other hand reached out and around her hair as she turned to look after her flower.

Her dark amethyst eyes met Issei's bright maple eyes.

She felt her face heated up regardless of the winter-spring weather. Issei caught her flower and started her way.

"Here's your flower, Amano-san." Issei simply said with a smile.

Carefully, she let the fragile flower fall in her hand. "T-Thanks."

"So you like flowers, huh?" His tone showed he was it bit curious but his expression was a weird. He had an awkward smile.

There really was no reason for her to lie. He was going to die afterwards, her thoughts kept reminding her.

Yuuma, despite her thoughts, slowly started, "Hahaue, has... flowers at home." She wasn't sure what else she should say. It was her first time _murdering_ someone with this kind of plan.

"Sounds nice... having a mother." Issei realized his thoughts slip into his speech again causing his eyes to widen.

Yuuma's eyes also widened. Her left hand went to her mouth. She fought back her emotions.

The female couldn't help it and asked, "I-Is she," but she stopped herself.

What if... her mother was dead? Her younger sister? All her pain, sweat, and someone else's blood would've been just for nothing.

 _N-No! Donnasek, he promised! ...But..._

It wasn't the first time she thought of such thoughts and tried to push them away, in vain.

"...That's the problem, I, really, don't know." Issei said after a few moments, a calm mask setting itself over his face. "I stopped asking, after no one said anything. I don't even have a picture."

 _Even I... Even I have a picture._ It came in one of the boxes from her mother. Every night she would fondly stare at her family.

"S-Sorry that I a-asked..." She bit her lip, ineffectively clearing her thoughts.

"It's fine" was Issei's simple response.

"..."

"..."

Suddenly, he broke the silence, reaching his right hand down towards Yuuma and his other hand plucked another flower from the bed. "Let's make a wish." The small flower was yellow with a red-orange center.

"Eh?"

Shooting his right thumb towards the pearly fountain, Issei elaborated, "Drop your flower into the fountain with your eyes closed and wish."

"W-Why?" Yuuma said, focusing on how warm his hand was, as she allowed herself to be dragged for the third time that day.

"I used to do it as a kid, so I just thought 'why not' and wanted to know if to wanted to do it with me." Yuuma looked up to him; he was about half-a-head taller than she was.

Yuuma glanced at him as he shut his eyes. She followed in suit, letting out a breath as she did so. Her hands clasped together and around the flower as if she was doing a prayer.

 _I'm "Heaven's Evenings Daze," huh? Pretty fitting for my last kill..._

...

 _...I hope... I wish, I wish for everyone... for **you** to __forgive me..._

* * *

 **Short Omake: Asia the Evil Fail Assassin: Part 1**

"... _Asia_... My n—name is Asia, p-please to y-you!"

 _This dumb ass! He actually fell for it!_

...

"I'm A-Argento Asia, p-pleased to meet y-you!"

 _This sucker can't sense killing intent for shit!_

"Hey, let me carry your things."

 _Heh! He better hold my shit!_

... 1 Week Later ...

 _Why hasn't she died?!_

Asia placed some more traps around the rich girl's basement.

"Ack!" She slipped into the rope loop, and that led to the rope dragging her from the floor to mid-air. "Fuck! Not this shit again!" She tried to untie herself before she was cut from the on-coming cleaver.

A door clicked open suddenly, "Asia? Are you okay down there?" Aika asked from atop the stairs leading to the basement.

Her face twisted in disgust as her voice slipped into her fake cute and timid voice. "Mou!" Asia said instead of cursing in pain as the cleave ripped into her upper thigh. "...I- I'm f-fine! I, uh, f-fell... Again."

 _The fucking skirt better cover that!_

Asia almost barfed when she heard the concern in the glasses-clad girl. "You're starting to fall a lot..."

"I-I'm fine, r-really!"

 _Just fucking die already!_

* * *

 _[...I can't even imagine Asia cursing...] I worked harder on the Omake than the actual chapter... Seriously..._

* * *

|:| _-_ **H** _-_ |:|

V

 **Haze** : _I was going introduce Xenovia but... this chapter happened instead..._

 _As for Issei's perversion... It's there on some occasions though on a lesser scale because of the way he grew up. Akeno wasn't half wrong when she mentioned his room.  
Asia isn't very good at hiding her thoughts/emotions/whispers... Kinda cute..._

 _Harem_ _: [No Order]_ Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Aika, Roseweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Koneko

 _(Not Sure): I feel as if the Harem is big enough but whatever...  
_ Yuuma/Raynare _(If she lives, or if she is not to live, that's the question)  
_ Kunou _(This originally was Vorpal's idea. I want her to be the Princess of Japan if she is in the story... It sounds like a lot of fun.)  
[Oddly] _Mittlet _(It makes three little sisters character, I think? Is unlikely though, even if people like her...)_

 _I'll edit later, if I haven't..._

 _ **Find out**_ **—** _ **On the next episode of**_ **—Dragon Ball Z! G—T!  
** —The Superhuman Battle (Nisekoi style) of Xenovia and Raynare! Lol  
 _Does that count as supernatural?_

 _..._

 _Crossover_ _: I've thought of something for the crossover... Where it merges all three routes (kind of) :D  
Kuroyukihime introduces the 'Accel World' to Issei who becomes the "Hakuryuukou," and the bridge of the major Fractions, the Six Colors. Something like that...  
However, note, this isn't set in stone... I could add/change it into the Three Great Fractions or something... Dunno yet.  
I've realized something, Rias and Kuroyukihime are pretty similar, if I agree with all those "Rias haters."  
At first glance, Kurohime (for short) said she liked him at first glance when he was a simple pig... Outrageous! The pink chibi pig wasn't even that cute!  
Er... Can't wait for Juggernaut Drive though... lol_

' _Til next update, ne?_

 _[Words: 5.314]_

* * *

 _(Vorpal deleted the other one, phooey)_

" _You know what would be crazy?" –H  
"Uh... Dipping a cucumber into chill covered in mayonnaise?" –V  
"N-No, Stupid ...If I shove in the supernatural."  
"Oh, oh... Yeah, that too, I guess?"  
"You're supposed to tell me not to do that!"  
"...Don't do it then?"  
"You know what—"  
"_What _."_

 _He so scary!  
"..."_

" _What? It'll be funny... I think?"  
"Go eat a chill-dipped cucumber–covered in mayo."  
"No, that killed your dog."_

" _What?"_

" _What? ...Oh, come here, Jello!"  
"_Arrf _!" –Jello_

" _H-Hey! Don't joke with Jello!"_

Thankfully, Jello didn't intake the utterly disgusting object, somehow...  
I don't even have cucumbers  
Where did he get it?!

.-.

Cough –

...Yuuma doesn't die...  
...I wonder who does...  
*Much Wonder*

– Cough


	6. Day Two: Expose: Part II

_Hiya There, I'm Haze!_

* * *

 _I'm sure the battle (if it could be called that) wasn't what you expected..._

 _ **R**_ _eview Responses:_

 _Animeloverq8 : ...It... depends, you see. I won't say anything else though._

 _abbu1234_ _: ...I think it's pretty big... I'm sure how having the Queen and her daughter would work, honestly... The same with Kalawaner. So Yakasa and Kalawarner are out of the question. As for Mittlet, I don't think she'll be in it, I don't think I'll make her into a major character._

 _dragonrider66_ _: I think I'm putting Kunou, and perhaps one other._

 _TheLaughingStalk-Mein Imouto_ _: Why the name change, though (Twice, I've heard)? Actually, it's the latter's former and the latter... but you'll read into that later? And, thanks!_

 _spikehunter1_ _: Sorry... Fixed now... Thanks for pointing it out._

* * *

:|: Expose : Part II :|:

/: | **-** **H** **-** | :\

|: [Sunset ( _Friday_ )] :|

... _I hope_... _I wish, I wish for everyone_... _for_ _ **you**_ _to forgive me..._

As her flower fell from her palms, as a heavy breeze blew by, as her eyes shut tight so she wouldn't see what she has done, she drew and tightly clutched her bloodied and glaring knife, her dubbed "Light Spear," as her body and nickname was akin an fallen angel. A being who fallen from grace, who has sinned, who is beautiful but only to sin even further.

 _That is who I am, and will always be. I will always be "Rayanare" even after I 'retire.'_

Her _self_ fell from existence as she hid all emotions and forced all thoughts towards her mission. Her new _self_ was sinister as it was quiet. Itwas but a dull-eyed doll with strings that stemmed from her mission. It held neither remorse nor pity in its expression. They were to be dealt with by her other _self_ for a later time.

 _And yet..._

However, even then, there was warmth, somewhere in a place she could not pin point within her. It caused her to hesitate.

 _And yet..._

Her doll _self_ started to fall apart and she felt cold, warm, sad, and so many things. Yuuma wanted to curse, but chose to remain silent in the blowing wind. She opened her eyes and she realized that...

 _I... I-I ca—_

That hesitation was enough for a figure to jump from its _,_ _her_ , hidden position and lunge towards the black-haired girl.

*Wssssk!* The counter assassin's movement was in sync with the wind as _it_ closed in.

"—!" What saved Yuuma was her training and her skill to identify any kind of intent, especially killer intent (some people actually have this). Yet, even with that, she barely dodged the knife that whistled as it flew by. An axe kick that followed through was dodged by means of a barrel roll.

The stone-paved path gave way and cracked from the force of the kick where Yuuma once stood. A dust cloud was formed from the person's unexpected entrance.

That startled Issei, who could only wonder what was making that noise, as he opened his eyes. Yuuma hid her surprise and forced herself to not think about the male. For some reason, she couldn't understand why it was harder than it should've been. She bit her lip just think about it.

However, the black-suited person, Yuuma found out when the person shot out of the cloud, shot towards her. And thus, didn't give Yuuma any time to ponder on her racing thoughts.

"Hah!" The person grunted as he or she, neither Issei nor Yuuma (as she was quite disorientated) could fairly tell yet, went in for a spinning round house kick. Short blue hair whizzed, blocking the attacker's face.

Yuuma brought her forearms up and block for she couldn't dodge. Thinking quickly as she took the attack, she allowed the kick to propel her back as she jumped, fully coordinated.

Doing various back flips, ignoring the bruising on her forearms, she landed, distancing herself from her opponent.

However, it was futile as her foe pulled out a pistol. While she was able to barely defect or dodge bullets that would hit a fatal spot, some bullets hit her nonetheless. She was only human after all, despite her nickname.

 _Damn it!_ She cursed at herself. She was fuming with anger but not towards the counter assassin, but towards herself.

She ran.

Relying on her six-sense and her past training, she was only hit by one stray bullet.

If she didn't hesitate in the first place, the surprise attack probably would've knocked her out cold and hopefully, her attack wouldn't have proven fatal as she was captured by her foe. And her capturer/attacker probably would've killed her.

She did want to die. She really did, to atone for her sins. No matter how cowardly one would think of her.

Yet, despite that, she wanted to go back to her family that she didn't deserve. She was losing her memories of them, and thus, was also losing her will to live. However, she wanted to persevere. But she couldn't help but question, _Why! Why now?! ...Why...?_

Why was it now that she was unprepared? Why was it after seven years that she was losing her will to kill? Why was it only at the end that she failed?

Her emotions and composition was in complete disarray, especially after taking the full brunt of her hidden _self_. She wanted to cry but when she realized she already was, she felt angrier, and, yet, _sadder_.

Only one of two persons behind her saw the tears. That person was mainly confused and was none other than the brown-haired male, Hyoudou Issei.

"Are you okay?" The person, who scared off Yuuma, turned towards him. The _female_ decided that it would only be a waste of energy to purse the running girl for she was faster than she was.

The young woman shone with her chin-length blue that had a green fringe on the right side of her face. Her eyes, piercing and unforgiving, were the shade of dark honey, as they seemed to glower and flicking in the light behind the trees. The skin-tight black suit was short-sleeved unitard with pauldrons. It paired with the fingerless gloves that reached to her biceps and thigh-high boots, which carried pockets/straps for a gun and/or knife. Her skin, although shown in a little amount, was fairly pale.

Issei flinched and fell back, at the girl's sudden movement for him. "W-What..." What just happened was what he wanted to say. Was he going to get attacked too?

Where did this blue-haired person in a battle attire come from? Why did they fight? How could they fight like that? Why... was Yuuma crying?

"I'm Quarta Xenovia. I was sent by Shidou-sama to watch over you, as she heard a stray group from the Grigori was making a move here in Kouh." The girl glanced towards Yuuma's way, before continuing, "It seems Shidou-sama's intuition was correct. An assassin was targeting _someone_ in her territory."

Oddly, he began ponder over the fact that the random person said "her territory," meaning it _belonged_ to someone. However, didn't wonder too long on that fact.

"A-Are you saying that... Yuuma-san was trying to..." He didn't want to finish; the girl who was cute almost beyond his comprehension and fell on him multiple times, wanted him dead, and could most definitely do it?

— _Was she mad because she fell on him_ , though he was pretty sure that two out of three falls were her fault... _But still?_

He shook his head; Yuuma didn't seem like that kind of person to him. Especially when he remembered the tears he saw and the sorrow, she felt for him as he spoke with her. Or the fact that... she seemed to really thank him for helping him.

"It sure looked like it." At her blunt statement, a silence arose.

It was somewhat ironic because his wish was for whatever was bothering Yuuma to be resolved. Faintly, he wondered if attacking him would resolve what was bothering her...

Issei only came to the park to clear his mind. However, instead, his walk to the park caused his mind to be filled with various thoughts that he knew would only serve to keep him up at night.

"—Hello, Shidou-sama?" Issei noticed a pause from hearing Xenovia on cell phone as he left his thoughts. "Yes, yes, but it was taken care of, for now that is."

"Who is this 'Shidou-sama'?" Issei questioned.

"Shidou Irina-sama, your childhood friend, at least that what I've heard." Xenovia looked a bit confused too, as she placed a hand to her chin.

 _Wait... What does_ _ **he**_ _have anything to do with this?_

"I... Actually, never mind." Issei shook his head, sighing heavily. "So, what now?"

"I..." Xenovia paused, shooting a look towards Yuuma's direction. "All I know is that I shall protect you for Shidou-sama." She didn't elaborate past that.

For a moment, Issei was lost for words. Then suddenly, he turned, trudging on, "I think I'm just going to go home." He didn't bother looking behind him.

...

Issei had switched into his yukata and just made dinner, although strangely early. He ignored all questioning about his odd behavior.

Leaving the bathroom, Issei sighed, "Fuuaaah... what a terrible Friday."

"..." Issei swore something was disturbingly watching him.

However, there was nothing every time he looked back and around.

* * *

|: [Late Morning ( _Sunday_ )] :|

Trudging through the town was boring, as he had focused himself on showing Yuuma around the town. However, Friday's event, still fresh within his mind, severed his plans. However, every since the events of Friday, he felt that he was being followed even though he could never find the perpetrator. Yet that sunday, he didn't feel such a presence or following.

As a result, Issei, bored beyond his usual, kept to a slow walk as he wandered the town.

Issei found himself drawn to a shop, a simple flower shop called "Minami's." Perhaps, it was the events of Friday, or his faint memory of his past that, for some reason, drew him into the shop.

"Bing, Biiing, Bing." The ringing of the entrance bell resounded, as Issei entered.

"Welcome!" A woman with long navy blue hair greeted him with a wide grin that didn't fade or stiffened. She wore a revealing reddish-violet button-up top that had a wide collar and matched her mini-skirt. Tacked onto her top, a white badge read her name in red, "Amano Kalawarner." Around her neck, she wore a simple golden necklace.

Issei was taken aback a bit. He wasn't used to such a greeting unless it came from Yuuto, his father or his friendly _yukaza_. Everyone in the town, at least, knew him by face as the _Sekyiruu_ Clan's heir, and feared him based on _his_ clan's "power," whatever it made be.

With a bit of hesitation, he returned the greeting. "H-Hello."

She waved, lightly, "Is there anything I can help you with?" Her ponytail shook over her left shoulder with every turn of her head.

"N-No, I'm just looking around." Issei wondered if she was new to the town or simply didn't mind who he was.

"Ah... I hope you find something then." The woman turned from him, returning to what she was originally doing.

 _I wonder what's in here._

Issei searched around, feeling flowers every once and a while. He found it a bit weird that he was at some random flower shop when he didn't care for flowers that much.

Suddenly, he stopped at a familiar flower. It was a simple purple flower with a brownish-yellow center, and yet, it reminded him of a certain female.

 _She seemed sad, looking at it._ Issei frowned at the implication. _Perhaps, it was all just a lie..._ But, a part of him somewhere within him didn't want to believe that.

"Oh, you like that flower?" Startling him, Kalawarner spoke from behind him in a curious voice. "This flower reminds me of my daughter; she used to hunt these little things for me."

Issei blinked, feeling cold as her words became a mess. _That means..._ The surname coincidence, possibly, wasn't just a coincidence, or, perhaps it was just that big of a coincidence? That conclusion put him on the edge, drying his throat. However, if it wasn't a coincidence, it meant, Yuuma wasn't lying when she spoke about her mother and the flower. Then, perhaps, she wasn't... as "evil," as a part of him made her out to be.

The woman rambled on. "Dohnaseek, her teacher—that big weirdo—is hogging my beautiful Yuuma- _chan_!" _Even having the same first name..._ He doubted that it was a fluke, by then. "But, she said she was coming back in a week!" The woman hugged herself. "I can't wait to see her after five years! My baby girl is coming home!"

He couldn't help but ask, even despite how rude he thought he would be. "W-Why so long?"

Karnwarner only seemed to laugh at the question, taking none of it as offensive, rude or intrusive. "That's the thing, I don't know. All I know is that she is traveling either for school—whatever it may be—or for a job." Then she paused, her expression changed, and her voice felt a bit guilty as she continued. "You know," Issei wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself now. "I feel a bit guilty having the chance to sit at home all day, letting my daughter work hard and abroad. It wasn't always like this... But, that's why I'm here, working for a friend to get off my lazy bum." _So she hasn't probably heard of me... yet._

Then she walked away with a hand in her ponytail, laughing and her massive breasts shook along. "Don't mind me, I'm just some old woman rambling."

"I don't think you're that old, _Kaa-san_!" Issei blinked down towards a girl who suddenly appeared and looked to be in some sort of middle-school uniform, probably a private academy based on its more-than-refined look. Her hair had been styled into blonde twin ponytails by two large black ribbon. Her eyes blue, contrasting with her brown and green uniform, glittered with an exceptional happiness.

However, Karnwarner didn't turn and whether she took offense was unreadable, as she was busying herself rearranging some pots. "I'll be in the back if you need me!"

Jumping up and down, the girl, full of glee, introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Amano Mittelt! Nice to meet you, _Onii_ - _san_!"

" _Kaa-san"...? Yuuma has a sister? ..."Onii-san?"_

Even before he realized it, his tongue and mouth moved, even as it was dry, "Are you, perhaps, the sister to Amano Yuuma- _san_?"

"Y-You know _Onee_ - _san_?" Her pale blue eyes twinkled as she stared up at him. "How is she? Does she still carry that key—Is she really pretty? Are you her boyfriend? Are you—Are you?"

Issei blushed at the assumption and the sudden attention. "She just transferred into my class." He waved his arms out since she was still asking questions. _...K-Key?_ Issei couldn't help but be interested in the subject with his fading memories.

"Oh..." Mittelt knew she should've seen it coming but she couldn't help but grow excited. She knew that her sister was traveling across the world. Thus, she couldn't sent letters to her sister because by the time it got to her home, she was already somewhere else across the world. While she found it a bit weird that she rarely stayed at one place for very long, she couldn't do anything.

Looking at the girl's downcast expression, Issei felt he should say something, though wary of Yuuma's family. "...She was really shy, but she looked pretty..." But... _Was that all a lie?_  
...

...  
"And she fell on me multiple times!" Issei laughed as the girl besides him giggled. "One time there was jam stuck to my face!"

" _Onee-san_ was always clumsy in the morning!" She wiped tears—from laughter—from her face. "I thought she'll grow out of the habit." Mittelt felt really happy talking to the stranger, who actually knew her sister! He knew his sister and told her things about her, things she always wondered about. The thing was... she wished she could be the one to see her and "play" with her like this _Onii_ - _san_ did!

"Ano... A-Are you okay?"

"Huh?" There were more tears falling from her face. "I-It's nothing." She pulled at her sleeves, using them to wipe at her tears.

The stranger, Issei, didn't say anything. " "..." " Silence rose, only for her occasional sniffle breaking it every few moments.

They were seated outside the shop on a simple wooden bench. The ashen sky was cloudy but not so much that it looked as if it would rain. The part of town they currently resided only had few people who didn't work this day and thus, it was only every once and a while that another stranger passed by.

A stranger in a large trench coat and a tanned fedora came by, his face shadowed over. His pace only slowed as he passed by and returned its original speed after. "...Hoh...?"

Issei blinked towards the stranger, feeling as if he misheard or imagined the noise.

"I just really miss her." The girl, swung her feet, staring down towards the bland pavement. Her hair lifelessly dangled passed her shoulders and twitch with every movement of hers.

"Huh?"

" _Onee-san_ , I haven't seen her in a long time." She averted her face from Issei so he wouldn't see her expression.

"I'm sure you'll see her again." Issei pulled out his phone, it around lunch time. He was pretty hungry. While he did want to take Mittelt with him, he doubted that she would want to go with a stranger like him, even if she did know his sister. And Issei didn't exactly trust Yuuma, so, by extension, her family.

Issei pulled himself off the bench. "I'm going to go." He smiled and waved. "See ya."

"Bye! Come again!" The girl waved, appreciatively, and smiled back at him. "Tell me more about _Onee-san_!" At that, Issei didn't let his frown show.

Speaking to Mittelt wasted quite a bit of time, enough that he felt hungry again. Then he felt something watching him again. But, whoever it was had a different feel to it, though, he wasn't sure how or why he could tell the difference.

Trying his best to look indifferent, Issei found himself wondering, yet again.

...

* * *

|[:|R|:]|

 **Haze** : _I'm sorry. Family-matters are an ass to deal with, and I was hospitalized... And I got 'Vorpal' to finish this for me. I wanted to get something out because I may be busy in the near future._

 _Irina isn't part of the church but the "police" instead, as they is her Nisekoi's counterpart's "gang." And if you would think I would put Xenovia under Rias, think again!  
Besides, Rias already has Gasper, Yuuto, Akeno and Koneko._

 _I think I shoved in the thing with Riser too early...  
_

 _So, 'til next update, I'm out..._

[Words: 3,316]

The :|Fate of Amano Yuuma|: will be revealed next chapter!  
(I hope XD)


End file.
